It's not always that simple
by tainted with blood
Summary: The story begins when a young girl named Sachi joins team Urameshi for a what seems to be a easy mission. Little do they know that this mission is anything but easy. And how much is Sachi involved? Who will break the ice around who's heart? HIEIOC
1. Where it all begins

So this is my very first story that I am putting up on a site for others to read so I am very extreemly nervous! I wont say to much about the story line, the title will explain itselffarther inthe story.

I apologise in advance for any bad english. And if I make any mistakes about the info of any of the yu yu hakusho characters then please tell me and I'll try to correct the mistake. But please do not flame!

The first one or two chapters might be a little le crap but it will get better I promise you!

Oh and dont get any ideas of HieiOC "hooking" up very quickly, I just don't think that fits well with Hiei-kun or Sachi-chan.

Owh yeah before I forget the name for the OC was chosen by Blokness aka GunslingerBlok (you should read her story) and maniac-nii-san and b4k4. Thank you for le help! -waves-

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho, because if I did they would be living in my closet, but they do not so I do not own yu yu hakusho!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Footsteps sounded as a green haired girl walked through the empty hall while humming a happy tune.

Once the green haired girl had reached her destination she stopped walking and placed her hand on the door knob.

She swung the door to the trainingsroom open.

"Saaaachi-chaan!" Was heared through the trainingsroom were a young girl was training.

The black haired girl sighed and looked up at the green haired girl who called for her.

"What is it, shreeking Botan?" The girl replied with a lazy voice.

"Koenma wants to see you." The green haired girl named Botan said with a sing song voice.

"Now?"

"Yes now." Botan replied chirpy while looking at the black haired girl that was sweaty from all her training.

The black haired girl sighed again while bending down and grabbing her hoodie from the floor.

She put it on over her dark blue tanktop and pulled the hood up.

She walked to the doorway were Botan was standing and walked past her.

While walking through the halls the black haired girl turned the volume of her i-pod harder that was already on during her training.

The volume of the music was now so loud that it was hearable for the people around her.

"Do you have to have your music so loud?" Botan asked while following the black haired girl.

Her qeustion was ignored.

When they finally reached the door to Koenma's office the girl skipped the politeness part and opened the door without knocking.

She walked into the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Botan in the hallway.

"Damn it, Sachi, can't you knock?" A toddler behind the only desk in the office said annoyed.

"Not on your door, Koenma." The girl replied cold.

"You are so obnoxious." The toddler replied.

At that moment someone else who was also in the room cleared their throat drawing all attention to him.

"Right, I'll get to the point. I'll explain the reason why I called all of you here" The toddler said.

The black haired girl named Sachi ignored the little toddler and discreetly examined the other people in the room with her who she had noticed but hadnt payed attention to yet.

Infront of the desk in one chair was sitting a guy with slid back black hair and a green outfit on.

Next to him in the other chair was sitting a guy with long red hair and a purplish outfit on.

Dumbly standing next to them was a tall guy with a face that looked like it was banged into a wall to many times.

He had a blueish outfit on and orange like hair.

The last one was the shortest and was just like Sachi herself standing against a wall.

He had his arms crossed and had an annoyed exspression on his face, his clothing was black as was his hair.

The second he noticed her gaze on him his head turned to her and he glared at her.

Sachi felt uncomfortable shivers run up her spine and looked away from him without showing any emotion.

"_Talking about wierd outfits…._" Sachi thought.

The red haired one looked back at the girl who had entered Koenma's office a few minutes after them.

Her music from her i-pod which was hanging above her clothes was standing so loud that it drawed more attention to her then to Koenma who was talking.

The girl was wearing baggy torn jeans and a black hoodie with the hood pulled up, covering most of her facial features.

Two katana's were strapped to her waist and sais were strapped to her upperlegs and by the looks of it there were more weapons tight to her back under her hoodie.

Once Sachi noticed someones gaze upon her she looked up to see who it was only to have her bright blue eyes meet emerald eyes.

The red haired one's eyes widened when he saw the girls bright blue eyes from under her hair that covered most sight on her eyes.

Those were the most intense blue eyes he had ever seen.

When she saw his eyes widen she gave him a small almost unnoticeable smile in which the red head smiled back to in reply.

Koenma stopped talking when he noticed that most werent even listining to what he was saying.

This time it was the toddler who felt the need to draw all attention to him by clearing his throat.

When he got everybody's attention, he started talking again.

"Since your all so interested in each other….I'll introduce you to each other first. Sachi, this is Kurama." Koenma said while nodding towards the redhead.

"Kuwabara Kazuma." He continuede while pointing towards the ugly one with orange hair.

"Urameshi Yusuke." He said while pointing towards the guy with slid back black hair.

"And last, Hiei." He said while looking towards the shortest one in black that was leaning against a wall.

"Spirit detectives." Sachi mumbled.

"Thats right." Koenma replied.

"Guy's, this is Hisoka Sachi." The toddler contineude.

"Thats all very interesting information and all but whats the point in giving us this info?" Sachi asked while sighing a little.

"I was getting to that! Now as I was saying before when none of you were listening, there has been some disturbance going on in the Ningenkai."

Kurama, Yusuke and Sachi nodded, telling Koenma to contineu.

"I want you four spirit detectives to investigate on what exactly is going on and bring that information to me. When I have enough information and know exactly what is going on I will make a plan and sent you out to put a halt to this….disturbance." Koenma said.

Kurama nodded lightly.

"Sounds easy enough." Yusuke said with a grin plastered on his face.

"This is all very nice, but what does any of this have to do with me?" Sachi asked getting slightly irritated.

"Getting to that." Koenma's voice sounded with building annoyance clearly hearable. "You, Sachi are going to join them in they're mission."

"What! Have you lost your marble's!" Sachi exclaimed while her eyes widened slightly.

"Watch your tongue Hisoka!" Koenma said stern.

Sachi scolded, knowing she needed to watch her step when Koenma started referring to her by her last name.

"You will be very helpfull for the spirit detectives in this mission. You will all be living in the Ningenkai in the same house during this mission." The toddler said, regaining a little of his calm.

"Why? They can do this by themselfs, they don't need my help." Sachi sneered.

"And I work alone! And why the hell do we have to live in the same house?" Sachi finished, anger building within her.

"They might be able to this by themselfs but it will all go a lot faster if you are part of they're team during this mission." Koenma said while giving Sachi a knowing look in which Sachi averted her eyes from the toddler. "And you will be living in the same house because it is easier for me to contact you all when I need to. And you can get to know each other better so you will be able to work better as a team."

Sachi's glared intensly at the toddler.

"Sachi, could you please turn the volume of your music down a nodge." The toddler spoke highly irritated by the constant hearing of the music on the girl her i-pod..

The girl only looked at him and smirked.

"Arent you enjoying my music Koenma?" She asked calmly.

"No I am not, now turn the volume down!" The toddler spoke irritated.

"I'd rather not." Sachi said while closing her eyes calmly for a second before opening them again and smiling sweetly at the toddler.

Koenma turned red with anger which made Sachi her smirk reappear.

Suddenly Koenma calmed down and a wide grin spred across his face.

"Sachi why wont you take your hood down so the rest of the team can see what they're new teammate looks like." Koenma spoke amused.

Sachi's smirk faltered and her eyes turned to small slits as she glared at Koenma.

"Go on Sachi." Koenma said in a proud tone.

"_Damn you Koenma, I don't really have a choice in this matter_." Sachi thought to herself.

Sachi brought her hand up to her hood and brought her hood down.

Sachi has one clearly seeiable scar in a almost straight line starting right above her right eye and ending just a little above the end of her nose.

She had another scar that started right above the left corner of her upperlip and ended right past her bottomlip also in a almost straight line.

At the second her hood was down she saw all eyes were on her.

Even the short one who hadnt said a word yet looked from the corner of his eyes at the girl.

Sachi's anger towards Koenma only got bigger because of this.

Suddenly a gasp was heared through the now silent office.

Sachi looked up to see it had been the one with orange hair who was called Kuwabara Kazuma.

"I…It's a girl!" He exclaimed while pointing at Sachi.

Sachi smacked her forhead with her hand while Yusuke sighed and Kurama shook his head at the stupid remark of their teammate.

"Baka." The one named Hiei muttered under his breath.

"Shut up shrimp!" He replied trying to defend himself.

"What else did you expect Kuwabara, a guy with the voice of girl!" Koenma exclaimed.

"Well…." Kuwabara said, trailing of and scratching the back of his head.

"You are such an idiot Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled.

"Stop the yelling please." Koenma said while sighing,

"This is going to be an interesting exsperience." Sachi muttered sarcastic.

"But she is going to stay in the same house as us?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes Kuwabara, she is." Koenma said, growing tired of this conversation while rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"I wouldnt mind sharing my bedroom with you, babe." Kuwabara said while winking at Sachi.

Sachi's eyes widened in disgust.

"What about Yukina-chan, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked while smiling amused.

"Yukina? They know Yukina?" Sachi thought.

"Oh yeah." Kuwabara replied suddenly remembering.

"Gaah! You want me to live in the same house as this….this baka!" Sachi exclaimed while pushing herself away from the wall she was leaning against.

"I am afraid so." Koenma muttered.

"You must really hate me then. You really do suck as the Reikai's ruler, Koenma. I'll be brain dead within a week if I spent to much time around this baka!" Sachi sneered.

Hiei chuckled lightly at the girl her remark.

"Heey!" The orange haired exclaimed offended.

"She has a point there baka." Hiei said arrogantly while smirking slightly.

"Shut up shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I have only met him five minutes ago and he is already repeating himself." Sachi muttered quietly.

Yusuke laughed and Kurama tried not to but failed when hearing Sachi's remark.

"Ok, ok enough of this. I'll make a portal to the Ningenkai that will lead you to a forest that is fivteen minutes away from the house where you will all be staying." Koenma said.

Kurama was about to open his mouth to speak but Koenma cut him off.

"All of your stuff is already there." Koenma said right before making a portal appear.

Sachi pulled her hood back up before following the others through the portal.

Once they were all standing in the forest the portal closed again.

"So which way are we suposed to go?" Yusuke asked while looking around.

"This way." Sachi said while pointing in the direction of were the portal closed while turning the sound of her i-pod down a little.

"And how would you know?" Kuwabara said looking at you suspiciously.

"Because I have good eyes." Sachi replied dull.

Kurama raised his eyebrows at the girl.

"Fine, then don't believe me, I am going that way. You guy's go the way you want to go." Sachi said highly irritated before pushing her hands in her pants pockets and walking of.

Soon after someone caught upto Sachi and started walking next to her.

"I never said I didnt believe you." Kurama said from next to Sachi.

"You didnt have to, Kurama-san." The girl replied calm.

It stayed quiet between the two, only Yusuke and Kuwabara their verbal fighting was disturbing the silence.

"Are they always this noisy, Kurama-san?" Sachi asked.

"Unfortunatly yes." Kurama responded while nodding lightly.

Aexasperate sigh escaped past the young girl lips.

"It's kinda ironic how the great coldhearted Youko Kurama ended up in a human body, now so… Hmm how should I put it….emotional." Sachi said, looking deep in thought.

Kurama looked at the girl a little suprised.

"Does the fact that I have information about you bother you?" Sachi asked.

Kurama stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before answering.

"No, that doesnt bother me." He finally said.

Sachi gave a little nod.

"Then it's something else I said that bothered him. He is to smart for his own good." Sachi thought while a small grin played on her lips.

"Did I say something amusing?" Kurama asked while smiling lightly at the girl that was calmly walking next to him.

Sachi shook her head.

"No it's just..interesting." Sachi replied.

"I see." Kurama said, not pushing it any further.

"So since you seem to know pretty much about me, why not tell something about yourself." Kurama said kindly.

"What do you want to know?" Sachi asked without looking at Kurama.

"Give us some random info." Yusuke said while pushing himself between Sachi and Kurama. "You know, your age, where you come from, hobby's favourite collor."

"I am 17 years old. If you mean were I grew up, there wasnt really a place were I stayed long." Sachi said grinning with a distant look in her eyes. "Hobby's, I like writing, playing on my guitar, well bassicly almost everything that has to do with music I enjoy. I like training and doing missions. I like confusing people. Favourite collor I geuss blue black and purple. Is that enough info for you Urameshi Yusuke?"

"Just one more thing, what are your dislikes?" Yusuke said while grinning childishly.

Sachi looked up at the sky as she thought about what she should give as an answer. "There isnt really anything in particulair that I dont like. There are people that I dont like and I dont like it when people dont listen to me or not take me serious. Owh yes and I dont like it when people stab me in the back. But thats really all I guess."

"Thats rather interesting, you seem like an easy going person Sachi-chan." Yusuke said, trying to sound smart.

Sachi laughed a little.

"Dont count on it." She replied.

After about five more minutes of silence they finally reached the house.

When Sachi saw it her eyes almost bulged out.

"Damn." Yusuke and Sachi exclaimed in unison.

They looked at eachother and both laughed sheepishly.

"Thats like huge." Kuwabara exclaimed.

Sachi nodded.

They walked upto the house were Kurama found the key in the keyhole of the door.

"Thats rather stupid of koenma to leave the key in the door." Sachi said more to herself than anyone else.

With that Kurama opened the door and everybody walked in.

As everyone else looked around in awe Sachi immidiatly walked up the stairs in search of her bedroom.

Since Koenma said that all of there was already there she figured it would be in they're bedrooms.

Not much after Sachi had went upstairs the others followed.

Sachi sniffedby the door of the first bedroom in the hall and wrinkled her nose and shuddered.

"Thats Kuwabara's room." She said with a disgusted exspression on her face.

"Yay." Kuwabara exclaimed as he pushed the door to his bedroom open and waltzed into his room and slammed the door closed behing him.

Sachi had walked upto the next room and sniffed.

"Kurama-san's room." She said shortly before walking on to the door on the other side of the hall.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Sachi-san." Kurama said before opening the door to his room.

Sachi gave a short nod without looking back before sniffing by the next room.

Her face lit up.

"My room!" She said happely.

She opened the door and looked around in awe.

"Sugoii." She whispered.

"Wow thats really a nice room Sachi-chan." Yusuke said who was looking over her shoulder into her room.

Three of the walls were a dark purple while the last wall was black.

It had a glass door that led to a balcony and there was a door that presumable to Sachi led to a bathroom.

There was a two sixed bed in it with a night stand next to it, on one wall there was a big mirror.

There was a stereo in the room and a closet to put her clothes and stuff in.

Sachi looked at Yusuke for a second and then back at her room.

"You know, its impolite to just look into someones bedroom without they're premision. But I agree with you Yusuke-kun, it really is a nice room." Sachi said.

Yusuke chuckled lightly and patted Sachi on her shoulder before leaving her alone in search of his own room.

Sachi walked into her room and closed the door.

As soon as she did a whine was heared from behind her suitcasses.

Sachi looked up and quickly walked over and pushed some suitcasses out of the way to see a little cage with a small animal in it.

"There you are!" Sachi exclaimed happely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yosh! Thats it forchapter on! I am so happy! -gives all readers lollypops-

You'll make me even happier if you review, and thats means more cyberlollypops!


	2. To much irritation

So...I am kinda irritated because there were way to many word spelled wrong in the first chapter. I just hope this one doesn't have so many mistakes in it! I checked it twice so lets hope for the best! Oh yeah and thank you for le review, made me very happy!

* * *

Sachi kneeled down infront of the cage and opened it.

As soon as the cage was open the small creature jumped on Sachi's shoulder and gave a happy cry.

"I missed you to Desmie." Sachi said while laughing lightly and patting the head of the creature.

Sachi stood back up and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind her.

The small creature pulled Sachi's hood down with her claws and crawled into it and curled up in the hood.

"watashi no ikite kita oni no machi wa totemo sabishikute. Hatenai itami kara tooku tooku tooku nigetakute.  
Anata o shita ni mite watashi hitori kage o daitenemuru." Sachi quietly sang along with the song on her i-pod as she walked down the stairs.

As soon as she reached the living room she received weird looks from Yusuke and Kuwabara who were sitting on the ground, watching tv.

"_Shit, I really need to remember that I am not living alone anymore._" Sachi thought.

She quickly escaped away from the weird looks into the kitchen.

"Nice kitchen." Sachi thought out loud while looking around.

"I thought so to." Someone said while chuckling lightly.

Sachi looked up to see Kurama busy with preparing food.

"Kurama-san." Sachi said while nodding lightly before searching for a glass.

After she found one she filled it with water and sat down on the kitchen table and sipped from her water.

"Watcha doin Kurama-san?" Sachi asked while looking at him intently.

"Preparing dinner." Kurama replied casually.

Sachi's eyes widened a little and she glanced at her watch around her wrist for a second.

"I didn't realize it was already that late! Well it doesn't matter. Do you want any help Kurama-san?"

"Sure."

Sachi slid of the table and started helping Kurama prepare dinner.

After a few minutes of silence Sachi noticed Kurama had stopped cutting vegetables and was looking at her weirdly.

"S...something wrong?" Sachi asked, feeling awkward.

He pointed to her hood slowly without saying anything.

Sachi turned her head a little to see the now barely visible creature curled up in her hood.

"I…is..that a…dragon?" Kurama asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah sorta, she's my little guardian." Sachi said while reaching back with her hand and patting the little dragon her head.

A small cry emitted from the dragon's mouth which made Sachi smile a little.

She drew her hand back and looked at Kurama, seeing his shocked expression.

"Whats with the weird look Kurama-san?" Sachi asked while raising a eyebrow.

"I always thought dragon's were dangerous, merciless and cruel creatures."

"Then you thought wrong! They're only like that with their enemies, dragon's are very trustworthy, more trustworthy then most demon's, humans or any other creature!" Sachi said harsh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Kurama spoke softly.

Sachi eyes widened a little and a sigh escaped her lips.

"No I am sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that."

"It's okay." Kurama said before returning back to cutting vegetables.

"So what's the dragon's name?" Kurama asked after a couple of seconds.

Sachi looked up at Kurama from what she was doing to see him smile kindly at her.

"Her name is Desdemona, but I usually cal her Des or Desmie or something like that." Sachi said,smiling back at Kurama sheepishly.

"She's my guardian and is bonded to me, my and her emotions are pretty much linked. Everything I feel she feels and everything she feels I feel. She doesn't trust a lot of people and only lets two people beside me touch her without throwing a fit and spitting fire at the person who tries to touch her." Sachi explained while chuckling a little at remembering how Desdemona once put someones hair on fire.

"You seem to be very attached to her."

"I am."

"But if you say that your emotions are linked to each others then you don't trust a lot of people either."

"Maybe." Sachi replied with a grin playing on her lips.

* * *

Sachi was poking in her food with her chopsticks while looking disgusted at Kuwabara and Yusuke their eating habits. 

"Didn't your mothers raise you?" Sachi asked, still looking at them disgusted.

Yusuke stopped eating for a second and looked at her.

"Nope." He answered before stuffing his mouth full with food again.

Sachi sighed and shook her head.

Shetried to ignore the disgusting sounds Kuwabara was making while eating and tried to eat something herself.

After giving it three tries and she still didn't succeed in ignoring Kuwabara's noises she shot up from her seat, getting everybody's attention.

"Can't you eat like a normal person!" She exclaimed.

Kuwabara looked up at her with his mouth full with food wide open.

Sachi glared at him until a piece of food fell out of his mouth back on his plate.

Yusuke started laughing while Hiei and Kurama looked at Kuwabara disgusted.

Sachi slammed a hand over her mouth to try and stop herself from gagging.

"Your so repulsive!" She said, her voice muffled by her hand.

Before Kuwabara could react the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Sachi said annoyed while walking to the front door.

"I am not gonna survive these weeks with these idiots around me…." Sachi muttered while opening the door.

The rest of the words got stuck in her throat when she saw who was standing on the porch.

"Y…Yukina-chan?" Sachi stuttered.

The young girl on the porch smiled kindly while nodding lightly.

Sachi looked deep into the crimson red orbs of the young girl.

"It is you!" Sachi exclaimed while jumping forward and wrapping her arms around the girl and hugging her tightly.

Desdemona gave a sweet cry before jumping on yukina's shoulder and cuddling up against her neck.

"I missed you." Sachi said barely above a whisper.

"I missed you to Sachi-chan." The young girl said while laughing a little, hugging Sachi back.

"What's going on?" Kurama's voice sounded from behind the two girls.

They let go of each other and looked at Kurama.

"Owh Yukina-chan, it's you. What brings you here?"

"Botan-san told me you where all here and she told me I could come visit." Yukina said as Sachi let her in and closed the door behind her, while Yukina was patting Desdemona non stop.

You all walked into the kitchen where the others still were.

"Who was at the door?" Yusuke asked without looking up from his food.

"Yukina-chan." Sachi replied dull.

Kuwabara's head shot up in suprise, he jumped up from his chair and ran towards Yukina.

"Yukina-chan, my love!"

"M…my love…?" Sachi stuttered as her eyes grew wide in shock.

"The baka is in love with her." Hiei muttered.

Sachi fell to the ground in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me! Can't you find another girl to drool over Kuwabaka!"

"I am not drooling!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are!"

"Both of you shut up!" Hiei sneered.

Sachi looked away offended and folded her arms infront of her chest.

"Let's finish eating dinner shall we." Kurama said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine." Sachi muttered, still offended.

During the rest of dinner Sachi kept glancing at Yukina and received akind smile from the girl when she noticed.

"So I guess you two know each other?" Kurama asked, noticing the glances from Sachi towards Yukina.

"Sorta." Sachi replied, shrugging.

"We met sometime ago when I was still searching for my brother and she wasn't working for Koenma yet. I found her when she was wounded, so I took care of her until she was recovered. She told me who she was. She told me she was running away from something, but that it would soon catch up with her. I told her I was looking for my brother, she promised me that if she ever met him or find him that she would tell me." Yukina told with acalm small on her face.

"I see." Kurama replied, looking in thought.

"What were you running from Sachi-chan?" Yusuke asked with a arrogant grin on his face.

"Non of your business." Sachi said cold.

"Awh come on, tell us." Yusuke whined.

Sachi sighed annoyed.

"Red tear." She mumbled quietly.

"What did you say? Speak up." Kuwabara said, still stuffing his face while the others were already done eating by now.

"I said red tear, you freakin baka!"

"What the hell is red tear?" Yusuke asked, looking at Sachi like she was insane.

"Don't you people know anything? I really don't feel like explaining so if you don't know what it is than that sucks for you." Sachi said, getting more irritated by the second.

"What's with the hostility? Just tell us, it can't be that bad." Yusuke said while holding up his hands in the air.

"The fact that you think that already says enough!"

"I'll explain it, if that's ok with you Sachi-san." Kurama sighed.

Sachi shrugged in reply.

"Red tear, even though they didn't carry the name red tear in the beginning they started of as a clan of demons with dark energy."

"Meaning?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.

"Meaning! Moving by shadows, dark energy attacks stuff like that." Sachi sneered.

"Owh that…." Kuwabara said with his mouth hanging open.

"Yes like that, and please keep your mouth open, so your tiny brains can get some air."

"Heey, you better shut up!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Sachi was about to make another insult but Kurama cut her of.

"Anyway…..the leader of red tear wanted an army of demons, but because of his arrogance he wanted all of them to have dark energy. Since that was almost impossible he came up with the idea to give other demons with different energy also dark energy so they had two different kinds of energy's to use. The only downside of it was that if he changed demons so that they would have dark energy, their strength would be determined by the hate that demon carried."

"Why did he want all that power and how was he even able to change demons like that?" Yusuke asked.

"It started because he wanted revenge on his former clan who tried to kill him because he was to hung up on power, later on he got a little overconfident and wanted to rule reikai, ningenkai and makai. He is still planning on taking over and rumor says that he wants to start with makai. But nobody is really taking him seriously, they say that he and his clan are too weak to even take over the smallest of clan in makai. I don't know how he was able to change demons though." Kurama said.

"The rumor is false, he is going to start with the ningenkai and red tear is a lot stronger then you might think. And Koenma knows he is stronger then most people think, he is just keeping it quiet. He was able to change demons by using his own energy and transferring it with a machine to other demons. It is a very painful procedure. Every demon that is changed by him is bonded to him. We are all linked to him." Sachi explained, finally calming down a little again.

"What do you mean with we?" Yusuke asked.

"I mean that every demon who was changed by him, I mean me and the others."

"You mean you were…changed by him?"

Sachi nodded.

"If you are linked to him, he knows where you are right? It must have been very rough for you to be forced to change." Kurama said sympathetic.

"Yes he probably does know where I am. And I wasn't forced."

Everybody's eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean, Sachi-chan?" Yukina said, looking at the girl with worry lingering in her eyes.

"I choose for it."

"But why?"

"I needed more power then I had."

"What did you need power for so badly?" Kurama asked in disbelieve.

"I'd rather not share that with people I've just met."

"You must have been one screwed up little girl to want to get power in a way like that." Kuwabara joked.

"I would shut up now if I were you." Sachi said cold.

"When did you became part of red tear?" Yusuke asked.

"I was ten years old when Hashiki Aiden, the leader of red tear approached me and asked me if I would want to get extra power by being changed. I escaped when I was fourteen. I believe he knew from the very start that I longed for more power and that he approached me because of that and took advantage of that."

"Or you let people take advantage of you." Hiei muttered.

"Yeah whatever, I was only ten."

"Your making excuses, your pathetic and weak."

"What the hell do you know, you don't even know me so don't you fucking judge me!"

"Please stop it!" Yukina said, looking back and forth between Sachi and Hiei with teary eyes.

Hiei looked at Yukina and then quickly looked away again.

Sachi got up and walked towards the kitchen door.

"Where are you going?" Yukina asked.

"To my room, I'll see you tomorrow, you can keep Des with you for the rest of the day if you want."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning Sachi-chan." Yukina replied just before Sachi left the kitchen.

Sachi stomped up the stairs and into her bedroom.

She turned on some music on her stereo and dropped herself down on her bed.

"He doesn't know what he is talking about."She muttered before closing her eyes and falling asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

"What the hell was up with that?" Yusuke asked Hiei when he heard Sachi stomp up the stairs. 

"Hn." Hiei replied shortly before getting up and leaving the kitchen aswell.

A few seconds later they heard the front door open and close.

"They share some character trades don't you agree?" Yusuke joked.

"Unfortunately yes." Kurama sighed while nodding lightly.

"I don't get it." Kuwabara said.

The others sighed and shook their heads before also getting up and leaving Kuwabara alone in the kitchen.

"Heey, why did everybody leave?" Kuwabara exclaimed to an empty kitchen.

* * *

The next morning Sachi woke up to a knocking sound on her door. 

She groaned and dragged herself out of bed.

"What!" She muttered cranky while opening her bedroom door.

"Good afternoon, Sachi-san." Kurama said kindly.

"Yeah…" She replied absentmindedly.

"Did you sleep well?"

"No. And why did you wake me up, and why did you say good afternoon when it's morning?"

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon, and I woke you up because Koenma wants to talk to you."

"Crap." Sachi sighed.

"Why…crap…?"

"Koenma only asks me to come talk to him when he has something to whine about. I'll go and get ready and then I'll go to see him." Sachi said, closing the door again before Kurama could reply.

"No need to rush, it's just Koenma." Sachi yawned before dropping herself back on her bed.

Two hours later Sachi was standing infront of Koenma's desk with a infuriated toddler standing up on his chair leaning over his desk.

"Why the hell did it took so long for you to get here!I asked for you three hours ago!" He yelled, his face as red as a tomato.

"Kurama told me two hours ago so blame him." Sachi shrugged while grinning widely.

"And what about the other two hours Sachi!" Koenma thundered.

"I wasn't done sleeping yet, those bed's are really uncomfortable and after that I had to get ready. You know, take a shower, get dressed, brush my teeth, brush my hair, get something to eat from the kitchen."

"Ok you can shut up now, I get the point!"

"Goody!" Sachi replied with fake cheerfulness while clasping her hands together infront of her chest.

"Why did you ask me here anyway?"

"Because I heard you haven't been to school in about two months!" Koenma answered.

"So?" Sachi shrugged.

"You are going to finish school, this is your final year so you better not screw up."

Sachi was about to say something but Koenma motioned her to be quiet by raising his hand in the air.

"And if you don't go to school, you will no longer be allowed to do missions."

"What! You've got to be kidding!"

"No I am not! Tomorrow you'll start school again and you better not screw up!"

"Fine, just so you know….I HATE YOU!" Sachi roared before turning around and storming out of Koenma's office, slamming the door closed with so much force that a crack appeared in it.

* * *

Yay! Thats it for chapter 2. And again I'll ask you to review -gives puppy dog eyes- perrty pwease? XD cyber lolly-pops for the people who review. Hope you like it, the next chapters wont be so boring! bye byekie! -waves- 


	3. The call?

wOOt! Third chapter! Eventhough I'm not very happy about what the story is turning into I'll continue it anyways. And thank you for le reviews -gives cyberlollypops and dir en grey plushies to reviewers.-

Disclaimer: I.do.not.own.yyh.

* * *

As soon as Sachi was back "home" she stomped up the stairs, receiving weird looks from the others. 

Shewent into her room and slammed the door closed behind her.

She dropped herself on her bed and groaned.

Not two seconds later someone knocked on her door.

Not feeling the need to talk to someone she ignored the knocking.

'Sachi-chan?' Yukina's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Sachi's eyes widened slightly and she sighed. 'Come in Yukina-chan.'

The door opened slowly and Yukina walked in, closing the door behind her.

Sachi felt something drop on her back and heard a cry close to her ear. 'Des, get of.' She whined while turning around, scooping up the little dragon and sitting up.

'Sachi-chan, daijobu desu ka.' Yukina asked.

'Daijobu desu. Koenma ordered me to go back to school.'

'That isn't so bad, it's only a few more months.'

'I know, but it's boring and useless, it's not like I'm gonna stay here. Once this is all over I'm going back to the Makai.'

'But you belong here.' Yukina whispered while looking down at her friend that was sitting on her bed, staring absentmindedly at the wall in front of her.

'I don't belong anywhere.' Sachi murmured while pulling her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her head on her knees. '….Or everywhere. Either way, Des is better of and does belong in the Makai so that means I belong there too.' She finished while looking at the small creature that laid down beside her on her bed.

A small sigh escaped Yukina's lips, seeing her friendher sad eyes.

'No matter what, I'll always be your friend, Sachi-chan.' Yukina said, walking to the door.

'Yukina-chan.…'

Yukina let go of the door handle and looked over her shoulder back at her friend.

'Arigatou.'

Yukina smiled lightly before leaving Sachi's room.

Sachi laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes.

'_You have no idea how much your words mean to me Yukina-chan._' Sachi thought beforeclosing her eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Sachi walked down the stairs in her school uniform with Des in her arms. 

She walked into the kitchen, once again receiving weird looks from the others.

'Good morning, Sachi-chan.' Yusuke said.

'Good morning.' Sachi replied harsh, sitting down and placing Des on her lap.

'What's with the school outfit?' Kuwabara asked mockingly.

Sachi glared at him. 'Koenma want's me to finish school.'

She grabbed some breakfast and stuffed it into her mouth. 'Stupid school, stupid Koenma, stupid Ningenkai, stupid puberty.' She whined with her mouth full.

'Stop whining and eat with your mouth closed onna! You look even more pathetic then Kuwabaka.' Hiei said annoyed.

'Shut up midget!' She snapped back.

Kurama looked at her a little surprised but there was also lingering amusement in his eyes.

Hiei looked at her like he was ready to kill her while Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing.

'Well gotta fly, lovely people. Yukina-chan, could you watch Desdemona again today?'

'Sure.' Yukina replied happily when Des jumped onto her lap.

Sachi got up. 'ja ne!' She yelled while walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

When Sachi finally arrived at school, she was greeted by her classmates. 

Together with them she walked to class.

Not fifteen minutes later she, with a couple of her classmates where send to the principals office for bad behavior.

But instead of going to the principals office Sachi and the others went to the school cafeteria and hung out there until lunch break.

'Hey Seta-chan, let's go to class.' Sachi said to her classmate as soon as lunch break was over.

'If we have to….' Seta sighed.

'Well, you don't have to but if I don't I'll get into a lot of trouble.' Sachi chuckled thinking at Koenma throwing a fit again because she didn't go to her classes.

'Fine, I'll come with you, I wont let you go alone.' Seta said, acting like going to class was the most awful thing ever.

The two girls got up and slowly walked to their next class.

* * *

As soon as Sachi was back home she went upstairs, dumped her backpack on the ground and changed back into her normal clothes. 

'Stupid skirt.' She muttered before going back down stairs.

She plopped down on the couch next to Yusuke and Kurama.

'What happened to the skirt?' Yusuke asked, smirking.

'I dumped the skirt of doom in the darkest corner of my room.'

'Skirt of doom?' Yusuke raised his eyebrows at her.

'Have you seen how freaking short that thing is!'

'Yes, yes I have.' Yusuke replied, his smirk coming back to his face.

'Perv.'

'Am not.'

'Yes, you are.'

'I am not!'

'Yes you are, Yusuke.' Kurama cut in.

'Ha see, told you!' Sachi exclaimed.

Suddenly Sachi felt her phone vibrate in her pants pocket.

She grabbed it out of her pocket and answered it. 'Moshi moshi.'

'….Aiden.'

Sachi eyes darkened. 'I'll be there soon.' She got up, stuffed her phone back in her pocket and walked to the door. 'Des!'

'Where are you going?' Kurama asked curious.

Sachi turned to look over her shoulder at Kurama. 'Out.' She replied cold while her eyes turned black.

Kurama and Yusuke looked at her shocked.

Desdemona came running from the kitchen and jumped on Sachi her shoulder.

Sachi stepped outside and glanced back at Des.

'Sachi!' Yusuke yelled while jumping up from the couch and following her out, with Kurama behind him.

Desdemona jumped of Sachi's shoulder and flapped her wings to stay floating in the air.

Desdemona started glowing and to Kurama and Yusuke's surprise she grew to a full grown elegant dragon.

She continued to fly low, next to Sachi.

Sachi jumped on her back and immediatly Desdemona took of, flying up higher in the sky.

'We might have to inform Koenma about this, don't you think?' Yusuke asked Kurama while scratching the back of his head.

Kurama nodded absentmindedly while staring at the sky. '_What are you up to, Sachi…_' He thought before turning around and going back into the house.

* * *

Sachi jumped of Desdemona's back when they reached a what looked to be abandoned building. 

Desdemona shrunk back to her normal size and jumped back on Sachi's shoulder.

'Arigatou Des.' Sachi said, petting the dragon's head.

Shepushed the heavy iron doors of the building open and walked in, the sound of her shoes hitting the floor, echoing through the building.

Soon she came face to face with two females.

One was a little taller then Sachi and had short white messy hair, she wore black baggy pants with thunder imprint at the ends of the pipes.

She wore black worn boots and a black tank top with black with thunder imprint armwarmers.

The other girl looked a lot younger and was also a little taller then Sachi and had long brown hair and wore baggy torn clothes, she had pointy dog ears and a tail.

'Took you long enough Sachi.'

'Don't start with me Nari.' Sachi replied, looking the white haired girl straight in the eyes.

'Nice to see you again Sachi-chan.' The other girl exclaimed happily.

'You too Emi-chan.' Sachi smiled at the young girl. 'Can you two tell me what's going on?'

'We found someone you might want to talk to.' Nari replied, smirking widely while motioning Sachi to follow her.

Sachi raised her eyebrows but followed Nari anyway.

Nari walked to a dark corner of the room they were in, followed by Sachi and Emi.

She stopped walking and pointed to the ground.

Sachi looked down and immediatley a grin spread across her face.

'Well, well well what do we have here.' She mocked.

On the ground was laying a young man, covered in blood and bruises.

Sachi kicked the man in his side.

The man gasped and curled up in pain.

'Long time no see, Takai.' Sachi chuckled, looking down on the pained man. 'Where did you find him?'

'Are you sure you wanna know?' Emi asked.

Sachi looked at her, raising her eyebrows. 'Duh.'

'We found him at your mother's house where you apparently don't live anymore, which you forgot to inform us about.' Nari sighed.

'Sorry about that. Did he already tell you why he was there?'

'Nope, we tried to…force it out of him but he won't talk.' Emi replied, shrugging. 'That's why we called you.'

'Fun!' Sachi exclaimed.

'You should have brought your weapons with you.' Nari said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

'I don't need my weapons for this. Just give me a few minutes alone with him.'

The other two girls nodded and went outside.

Seconds later the room was filled with agonizing screams.

A few minutes later Sachi joined the other two girls outside, wiping the blood that was on her hands of on her pants.

'Did he talk?' Emi asked.

'The only thing I found out is that Aiden is back from the Makai. Apparently he was there to recruit new demons. Ididn't even know he had left, but it does explain why I couldn't feel his presence anymore.' Sachi chuckled lightly.

'Then why the hell was he at your mother's house?' Nari asked absenmindedly while frowning.

'Nari-chan, don't frown, it makes you look old.' Sachi joked.

Nari glared at her while Emi tried to hide her giggling.

'Sachi, just answer the question before you'll lose a finger.' Nari sneered.

'Hai, leader-sama.' Sachi saluted. 'Always the bad tempered one aren't you Nari-chan.'

'Sachi!'

'Okay okay, don't get our knickers in a twist. He wouldn't tell. He kept ranting on and on about that Aiden will create the strongest army ever made and that there is no stopping him.'

'Is he still alive?' Emi asked.

'Ehh, yeah, he's still alive. I want him to go back to Aiden so that Aiden will get ticked off.' Sachi smirked.

Emi shook her head in disapproval. 'You are such a sadistic person.'

'So?'

'Never mind.' Emi sighed.

'Whatever. I should be heading back, before the spirit detectives come looking for me. I bet they already informed Koenma that I left so I am already in some deep shit.' Sachi said, scratching the back of her head.

'Spirit detectives?' Emi asked.

'Yeah, they have been puton the mission to investigate on Aiden, only Koenma called it a disturbance in Ningenkai. Anyway I am supposed to help them,Koenma only hasn't told them all the information they need to know.' Sachi explained.

'Sounds like fun.' Nari replied sarcastically.

Sachi nodded. 'A lot, but I'll see you guy's later.'

Desdemona jumped of Sachi's shoulder and transformed once again.

Sachi jumped on her back.

'Hey wait a second! What are we supposed to do with that guy in there?' Emi said, motioning towards the building.

Sachi looked at her and shrugged. 'Just leave him there. He'll be gone within a hour.'

With that Desdemona spread her wings and flew off.

* * *

When Desdemona flew over the forest close to the house, Sachi looked down admiring the huge forest. 

When flying over a open spot Sachi noticed a dark shadow moving at rapid speed with now and then the setting sun reflecting on it.

'_Hiei is training…alone? He's fast. …sparring with him could be fun. Good thing he has a katana'_ Sachi thought.

Sachi jumped of Desdemona's back when they had finally reached the house.

The now again little dragon dropped herself down, Sachi catching her in her arms.

'You rock Desmie' Sachi said to the little dragon who was resting in her arms.

Sachi walked up to the house. '_This should be fun._' She thought before opening the front door and going inside.

As soon as Sachi stepped into the living room she came eye to eye with Koenma in his teenage form.

He was sitting at the table with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama.

'Crap.' She muttered and quickly put up a fake happy smile. 'Konbanwa Koenma, what brings you here at this time of the day?'

'Don't act all innocent with me, Hisoka!' Koenma thundered.

Sachi flinched. '_There's that last name calling thing again._'

'Where the hell have you been! Don't tell me you went to see your old teammates!' Koenma continued to yell as his face grew more red by the second.

'Sorta, but it was just Emi-chan and Nari-chan.' Sachi shrugged.

'I told you, No I ordered you that you couldn't go see them anymore!'

'Your not my father, so don't start bitchin! I can see whowever I want and it's not like I am dating them! And it was important.'

'Don't you dare talk to me like that!' Koenma yelled, shooting up from the couch and walking up to Sachi and looking down at her, trying to be intimidating.

Desdemona was now standing straight up on Sachi's arms, growling at Koenma.

She was radiating a dark energy and her eyes were pitch black with a edge of blood red around it.

'Stay out of my face Koenma' Sachi said, staring up at Koenma emotionless with the same color of eyes as Desdemona.

Desdemona bared her fangs and growled louder, making Koenma take a step back.

At that second Hiei walked in.

When he noticed the tension in the room he raised his eyebrows for a second but then walked on and went up the stairs, to his room.

Kurama had also gotten up from the couch and was now trying to calm Koenma and Sachi down.

'Koenma, sir I am sure she had a very good reason to go see them. And please Sachi sit down and try to explain..calmly.' Kurama spoke softly.

He moved his hand to Sachi's shoulder in a comforting way, but Desdemona slapped his hand away with her tail and crawled back on Sachi's shoulder.

Sachi walked past them and sat down on the couch.

After some cursing under his breath Koenma also sat down again and so did Kurama.

Sachi looked weirdly at Yusuke and Kuwabara who had been playing a game on their game console and hadn't even noticed what happened.

'Yusuke, Kuwabara could you two please leave for a few minutes?' Kurama asked them, trying to sound kind.

When they didn't respond Sachi sighed and got up, she walked up to the game console and pushed on the off button.

'What the hell was that for! We where playing that, now you ruined our save!' Kuwabara yelled.

'Leave.' Sachi said, ignoring Kuwabara's yelling.

'LEAVE!' Sachi yelled at the top of her lungs when they still didn't leave.

They both looked at her shocked but then quickly did what she said.

When they had finally left Sachi sat back down and stared at her hands that were resting on her lap.

'Sachi-san where did that blood come from?' Kurama asked, finally noticing the blood on her pants.

'That's what I would like to know.' Koenma scoffed.

'Don't worry Kurama it's not my own blood.' Sachi grinned a little as her eyes turned back to their blue self's.

Kurama's eyes widened a little and he looked at her weirdly.

'Then who's is it!' Koenma asked, raising his voice once again.

'I needed someone to start talking.'

'Who?' Koenma asked seriously, suddenly forgetting his anger.

'Takai.'

'Isn't that one of Aiden's men?'

'Hai, that's why Nari called me, she said she found him sneaking around at my mother's house.'

'Did he tell you what he was doing there?'

'No unfortunately not, he did tell me that Aiden had been recruiting new demons in the Makai. But I have a feeling that you already knew that.'

Koenma nodded, looking deep in thought.

'And I have the feeling that you're not telling us everything about this mission Koenma-san.' Kurama spoke.

'I can't tell you everything yet, when there is more trust in the team more will be explained.' Koenma glanced at Sachi for a second.

She gave him a nod to thank him, understanding what he was saying.

'Do you think Aiden is still preparing at the same place, Sachi?' Koenma asked.

'Yeah, I know he is. I have been feeling his presence again since yesterday but at first I just thought he was trying to cut me out of the clan and that that was the reason why I couldn't feel his presence anymore, but I guess that was just because he was in the Makai. But his energy is a lot stronger than it was before.'

'Hm the fact that he hasn't cut you out of the clan yet worries me, that means he still believes that you'll come back and that he possible has plans for you. But I also think that we should use it as an advantage now and that you should allow the clan in again, to be able to know where they are.'

'What the hell are you talking about! If I let them back in not only will I know where they are but they will also know where I am! That's to fuckin dangerous. It means putting everybody around me at risk!' Sachi nearly yelled.

'Yes, I know that but maybe with your telepathy you can block it out so much that they'll hardly sense you. And Aiden already senses you so if they wanted to come after you they could have already done it.' Koenma explained.

'That will exhaust me, keeping them out completely already drains to much energy. And they're some of Aiden's followers that would abandon the clan just to be able to kill me. It's to dangerous!'

'You're not alone in this Sachi-san, You're part of our team now.' Kurama said.

'You don't understand, some of them are way to strong for you to handle, I don't want to put any of you in unnecessarily danger.' Sachi said, sadness lingering in her eyes.

'Don't underestimate them, Sachi.' Koenma spoke strict.

'I am not, you are underestimating red tear.'

'There is something I don't understand, what did you two mean by letting them back in?' Kurama asked.

'You become part of the red tear clan when you have had the dark energy transfer, the dark energy that you get transferred into your body is always the dark energy from Aiden, which links you directly to Aiden. Because of that there existed some kind of telepathic bond between all clan members. Which made fighting a lot easier by the way. Anyway, because I was already telepathic I was able to block most ofthem out, the only one I am not able to block out is Aiden because he is just to strong.' Sachi explained, letting a yawn escape her mouth.

'You should get some rest Sachi.' Koenma said strictly.

She nodded while getting up. 'Goodnight.'

'Oh Sachi will you think about….'

'I'll let them back in, I guess I just have to have a little bit more trust in my new teammates.' Sachi cut Koenma of while smiling kindly at Kurama before going up the stairs and to her room.

* * *

Another chapter done. Please review. And about the japanese words in it...I'm a sucker for the japanese language. So don't hit me please 


	4. what happened?

Sorry it took so long but my laptop suddenly started hating me and I had some problems at home. And I don't know if I replied to all of the few reviews I got, as I was saying my laptop started hating me. I made it a little longer because it took so long. Well anyways, hope you like it.

DONOTOWNYUYUHAKUSHO

* * *

After a hour of trying to go to sleep Sachi gave up and got out of her bed while sighing deeply.

"_I can't sleep in this bed."_

She walked up to her balcony door, looking back for a second to see if Desdemona was sleeping.

Seeing that she was, she quietly opened the doors to her balcony.

She looked down over the edge of the balcony, into the forest.

At the second she was about to jump of the balcony Desdemona jumped onto her shoulder, startling her.

"Don't do that Des!" Sachi whispered.

The dragon yawned loudly, ignoring Sachi's comment.

Sachi sighed before quietly jumping of the balcony and landing just as quietly on the ground.

"Maybe they have some comfortable trees or something to rest in." Sachi said while going into the forest.

After a while of walking Sachi reached a river.

She sat down at the edge, pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and sighed content.

A few seconds later she looked over her shoulder up into a tree, seeing a dark shim sitting on a branch.

"Good evening Hiei-san." Sachi said coolly before returning her gaze to the river.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Sachi continued when Hiei didn't reply.

"Hn. It's two in the morning." He finally replied.

"Really? Oops, I thought it was eleven in the evening." Sachi laughed sheepishly. "So why are you outside?"

"Shouldn't you be asleep or something?" Hiei muttered already getting annoyed.

"Hm, nope. I don't need that much sleep and besides those bed's sleep like crap. But you still haven't answered my question."

"I don't want to be surrounded by people who ask to many annoying questions." Hiei sneered.

Hint taken." Sachi got up and started walking away.

"Who'd you kill?" Hiei suddenly asked.

Sachi turned back to Hiei, giving him a confused look.

"The blood."

"Oh that….Nobody. Could you by the way tell the others I wont be back for a few day's?"

When Sachi didn't get a answer she just walked away, not really caring if they would know that she would be gone for a couple of day's or not.

Sachi had finally found another peaceful place in the forest.

She jumped into a tree and sat down on a thick branch, leaning her back against the tree trunk.

She sighed, pushing her hands together and linking her fingers together.

She closed her eyes as they turned black, drifting of in a deep trance.

* * *

"Where the hell is she!" Yusuke yelled frustrated. "She's been gone for four day's now!"

"Calm down Yusuke, getting all worked up wont help us find her." Kurama said calmly.

"Do you have a better idea!"

"What if something has happened to her?" Yukina whispered, close to tears.

"I'm sure she's fine." Kurama replied trying to calm her down a little.

"Maybe we should inform Koenma." Kuwabara suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, last time it almost turned into a war." Yusuke said.

"We have to do something! We have to go look for her!" Yukina said worried with her hands clenched together infront of her chest.

"But where? We have no idea where she is! She could be anywhere, for all we know she went back to that Aiden guy, or to her former teammates again." Yusuke said, rubbing his temples with his fingertips.

"The onna said she'd be gone for a couple of day's." Hiei said cold, just coming back inside.

"Are you serious? She told you? Where did she go? How long is a few day's? Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Yusuke ranted.

Hiei ignored the spirit detective and went into the kitchen to get himself some food.

Kurama followed the fire demon into the kitchen and sat down by the kitchen table.

"Where did you see her last?" The fox demon asked his cold hearted friend.

"In the forest."

"Then I suggest we all go look for her."

"Good luck." Hiei said sarcastically already about to leave the kitchen again.

"I was hoping you would help look for her too. You've seen her last and you know the forest better."

"Hn." Hiei replied before leaving the house again.

"Let's go look for her in the forest." Kurama said when he arrived back in the living room where the others were.

The others agreed and all went into the forest to look for Sachi.

* * *

Hiei didn't have to look for long before he found her.

She was sitting on a branch in a tree, she looked like she was asleep….

Hiei jumped onto the branch, looking down at her.

"Onna wake up!" Hiei said coldly.

When she didn't wake up after two more tries Hiei leaned over her and checked her pulse to see if she was still alive.

He could feel her heartbeat, but very slow and weak.

He noticed now that the dragon on her lap was in the same condition.

"_They seem to be in some kind of trance…."_ Hiei thought.

After a long discussion with himself he sighed highly irritated and lifted her and the dragon up.

"Just great." He muttered sarcastically while going back to the house.

When he was back at the house he dropped her and the dragon on the couch.

He didn't have to wait long before the others got back.

"Did you find her!" Yusuke almost yelled when seeing Hiei.

"Hn."

Kurama noticed her pretty soon and walked up to the couch she was laying on.

"She's in some kind of trance." Kurama said after looking at her for a few seconds.

"In a what?" Kuwabara said, looking down at the girl confused.

Yusuke kneeled down next to her and touched the side of her face.

"Will she be ok?" He asked.

"I believe so, but she does seem exhausted.

I think we should take her to Koenma." Kurama said while picking her up gently.

* * *

"What are you…." Koenma trailed of when the spirit detectives walked in with Sachi's numb body.

"She's in some kind of trance, and so is her dragon, but they're both exhausted." Kurama explained.

"This was to be expected." Koenma sighed.

"What do you mean?" Yukina asked, who had insisted to come along.

"I asked her to do something but doing that takes a lot of her energy and time."

"You mean that getting that telepathic bond back she had with the red tear clan takes up this much energy?" Kurama asked.

"I'm afraid so." Koenma replied.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Yusuke yelled getting frustrated by the idea of not being informed about everything.

"I'll explain it to you when we're back at the house." Kurama replied.

"Will she be ok?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, she just needs to rest some more. How is it possible you didn't notice anything before, because by the looks of it she has been in trance for at least a couple of day's already."

"She left and stayed in the forest for four day's without us knowing it." Kurama explained.

"Except that shrimp did know and he didn't tell us!" Yusuke yelled angered at the fire demon. "You put her health at risk!"

"Who cares."

"How can you say that, she's our teammate, our friend!"

"Both of you stop it!" Koenma said firmly.

"How will she get out of her trance?" Kurama asked Koenma.

"She should have already been out of the trance, she usually just takes two day's when doing stuff like this. So she might be trapped in it." Koenma replied.

"How do we get her out?" Yukina asked.

"Erhm…."

"Just tell us." Hiei said while glaring at Koenma for taking so long to explain.

"She needs to be jerked out of it by feeling a intense feeling from the outside."

"Which means?" Yusuke asked.

"We need to let her feel something from outside of her mind. Like…."

"Pain." Koenma finished Kurama's sentence.

"You mean we have to hurt her!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled in disbelieve.

Koenma nodded lightly.

"I don't hurt girls." Kuwabara said immediately.

"I am not going to hurt her." Yusuke said.

"Baka's, you'll do more damage to her by leaving her like this." Hiei snapped.

Hiei noticed Kurama looking uneasy at Sachi too, like he was in conflict about if he should hurt her or not.

Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes while drawing his katana and walking upto Kurama who was still holding her in his arms.

"Hiei don't!" Yusuke yelled.

Yukina screamed and covered her eyes when Hiei pulled the blade of his katana overSachi's arm.

Immediately Sachi's eyes shot open.

She gasped for air and gripped onto Kurama's shirt as her eyes darted around the room in confusion.

Desdemona had awoken again as well and was in the same confused state as Sachi.

"Where am I?" She whispered with a hoarse voice.

"Calm down Sachi-san, you're in Koenma-sama's office." Kurama said gently.

She looked up at Kurama, finally noticing him holding her.

She quickly let go of his shirt feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Gomen Kurama-san."

"Don't worry about it, how are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "A little tired a guess."

"I can imagine."

"You'll probably need some rest Sachi, so Kurama could you take her back to the house? Oh and take care of that cut on her arm please." Koenma said.

Kurama gave a nod and left the office with Sachi.

* * *

The next day Sachi awoke in her bed.

When she was dressed in her school uniform she went down stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Seeing that no one else was awake yet she decided to leave for school.

Again she was sent out of the class for bad behavior and spend the rest of the day in the cafeteria of the school.

When school was over she went back to the house to retrieve her weapons from her room.

As soon as she entered the house Yusuke stormed towards her.

"Where were you! You where supposed to be resting." He exclaimed.

"I was at school, just like I was supposed to be." Sachi replied calmly

She left Yusuke standing there and went upstairs to her room and changed in a pair of torn baggy pants a dark blue tanktop.

She grabbed her wakizashi and kodachi and tied them crossed to her back with straps with the handle's down.

She tied her two katana's to the left side of her waist with straps and tied the sais to her upper legs.

After that she put on her black hoodie, zipped it up and pulled the hood over her head and grabbed her I pod before leaving the house again with Desdemona following her.

Sachi went into the forest and stayed there the rest of the day and night to train.

She kept this up for the next two weeks, without sleeping at all.

Her vision had gone blurry on the twelfth day but that didn't stop her from her intense daily schedule.

"Sachi-san?" Sachi suddenly heard from behind her.

She stopped training and looked over her shoulder to see who it was.

"What is it, Kurama-san?"

"You have been training and going to school non stop for the last two weeks without resting at all. You should get some rest, go to sleep, eat something."

"I don't have time for that." Sachi replied, continuing her training once again.

"Why do you suddenly feel the need to train so much?"

"Why do you suddenly sound like a therapist?"

"Because I'm wondering why you suddenly changed so much and stopped taking care of yourself."

"I haven't stopped taking care of myself, there just are more important things right now. And could you please leave me alone!"

Kurama sighed while shaking his head but decided to leave as she had asked.

Not a half a hour later Yusuke was standing next to her, trying to pursue her to come back to the house but failed as well.

Ten minutes later Kuwabara arrived and tried to drag her back to the house by her arm, but only got punched in the face by Sachi as she threatened him that if he didn't leave immediately she would kill him.

Sachi thought she had finally had everybody out of her hair because Yukina went back home again so she wouldn't just show up she decided to train even harder.

Two hours later Yusuke Kuwabara and Kurama where back.

"Why the hell can't you people leave me alone!" She yelled at them, losing her temper.

"Because your killing yourself like this and you refuse to listen to us so then we'll force you." Yusuke said firmly.

"Try me."

Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned as they walked towards her.

As soon as they reached her they tried to grab hold of her but she quickly moved back, not seeing that Kurama was standing behind her.

He swiftly grabbed her by her arms and Yusuke and Kuwabara grabbed her legs.

"What the…!"

"Time to go home." Yusuke laughed.

"Go to hell all of you!"

Desdemona slumped after them not having enough energy to defend Sachi as they dragged the squirming girl back to the house.

They dragged Sachi up the stairs and into her room and dropped her on her bed, leaving her there and closing the door behind them when they left her room.

"You really think you can keep me locked in here!"

"Ofcourse, you couldn't even fight us of back there." Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed.

"We'll see about that." Sachi scoffed, walking to the balcony door and forcing it open.

She walked out on the balcony and was about to jump of but stopped when she saw Kurama calmly sitting under her balcony on the ground.

"Get some rest Sachi-san." He spoke amused without looking up at her.

Sachi cursed under her breath and flicked him the finger before going back into her room.

After two hours of trying to get out Sachi gave up and laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

The next morning Sachi woke up, feeling a little bit more rested.

She got out of bed and started her daily routine again.

The second Sachi was back from school she changed again and went back into the forest to train.

When it was about midnight and Sachi was still training a dark figure appeared before her, making her stop her slashing out with her katana quickly.

"What do you want Hiei?" Sachi sighed.

"Stop training."

"You want me to rest as well?" Sachi asked bored, while raising her eyebrows.

Hiei laid his hand on the handle of his katana. "No."

Sachi tilted her to the side. "Are you daring me?"

Hiei drew his katana.

"Ok…." Sachi said, drawing her katana as well.

Sachi charged at Hiei with her katana but Hiei easily dodged it.

It only took a few minutes before Hiei had the advantage and Sachi lost.

"Your pathetic, look at yourself. You only got weak by all that training." Hiei said, about to leave again.

"Look who's talking, your the one who's afraid to have emotions!"

"Hn, emotions are a sign of weakness, look at you, you let your emotions guide you and you have absolutely no self control. No wonder Aiden had such a easy time manipulating you to have you do all his dirty work."

Something snapped in Sachi, she stomped upto Hiei and punched him hard in the face. "You don't know me. I'm training with a reason, you don't know what's going on, your just as oblivious as Kuwabara."

She walked past him, back to the house.

"Still easy to manipulate." Hiei said smirking.

* * *

"Kurama!" Sachi yelled as soon as she was back at the house.

She found Kurama in the kitchen.

"What is it Sachi-san?"

"We need to talk."

Kurama nodded and sat down at the kitchen table and motioned Sachi to sit down as well.

"During the trance I was in a couple of weeks ago something happened." Sachi said, while taking a seat. "I got some kind of vision but I'm not supposed to have visions, so I don't know what's going on."

"What was the vision about?"

"I saw one of the red tear clan members in Ningenkai, he was killing humans randomly in the most cruel ways. And the thing is, I think he is a lot stronger then any of us."

"Do you think that it was one of the red tear members who might have been responsible for you having this vision?"

"I don't know. But that's why I have been training so much."

"I see, but it's really unhealthy how you've been training. You have hardly had any sleep in the last weeks and you haven't been eating normally either."

"I don't need as much sleep as normal humans."

"Will you at least stay here for dinner and start training a little more normal?"

"Fine." Sachi sighed. "I'll help you prepare dinner."

"Thank you Sachi-san."

"Do you think we should tell Koenma?" Sachi asked while helping Kurama with dinner.

"I think that would be wise, but it's up to you."

Sachi gave a slight nod. "Kurama-san?"

"Hai?"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"And….sorry."

"For what?"

"For being so mean the last couple of day's."

Kurama chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

Weeks had past by, school was almost over, she was in the final exams period.

She still trained a lot at night but did take a rest from time the time to keep the others of her back.

Sachi was sitting with Yusuke and Kuwabara in the living room, watching the news on tv.

She always had little interest for the news but the last couple of day's she had been watching the news.

There had been three kills in the last couple of weeks.

What disturbed her the most about that was that she had seen them all the night before they happened in the short times that she was sleeping.

It scared her that it those people where killed in the same way that she had always killed while being in the red tear clan.

"Be quiet for a second!" Sachi snapped at Yusuke and Kuwabara who where talking loudly.

"Why do you always want to hear the news part of that serial killer, Sachi-chan?" Yusuke asked.

"Because…I just do."

"That isn't a reason."

"Shut UHUP!"

On the news they told that another person had become victim of the serial killer.

Sachi sighed and pulled her hands through her hair.

"Daijobu, Sachi-chan?" Yusuke asked.

"Hai."

"Dinner is ready!" Kurama yelled from inside the kitchen.

"We're coming!" Yusuke yelled while getting up and turning of the tv.

Sachi followed him into the kitchen and quietly sat down on a kitchen chair.

She was poking her food with her chopsticks, not realizing that the others where staring at her weirdly.

"That's it, just tell us what's wrong Sachi! You know you can trust us!" Yusuke said.

"I can trust most of you…." Sachi replied, glaring at Hiei.

"I don't know what the problem between you two is but just get over it. Something is obviously wrong, cause you're not even yelling at Kuwabara for eating like a pig."

"Its just…." Sachi was cut of by the sound of breaking glass and doors getting kicked in.

"What the…" Kurama said confused while Hiei grabbed his katana.

"Don't take my food!" Kuwabara yelled, clutching his plate with food close to him.

"BAKA!" Sachi and Hiei exclaimed in unison before shooting each other a glare.

All of their eyes widened when they saw it were Koenma's men.

"We are here to take in miss Hisoka." Their leader said.

"No way!" Yusuke yelled laying a hand on Sachi's shoulder.

Sachi noticed to late "Don't touch me." She yelled, hitting his hand away, but not before her skin hardened into what seemed like scales.

"What the hell!" Yusuke stuttered wide eyed, pointing at Sachi disbelievingly.

"Baka. I'll explain later." She said as her skin went back to normal.

"Miss Hisoka, please come with us." The leader spoke again.

"Alright, alright stop rushing asswhipe."

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed lightly at Sachi's always tempered comments, already so used to it.

"Des!" Sachi yelled.

A few seconds later Desdemona came running from upstairs and jumped into Sachi's hood.

"Let's go." Sachi said as a portal opened.

"We're coming too." Kuwabara exclaimed.

Sachi looked back at them. "Fine." She pushed past Koenma's men and stepped through the portal followed by the others.

"Konnichi wa Koenma!" Sachi chirped while waving like a little kid when arriving in Koenma's office. "What is it that you need from me today?"

"Hisoka cut the crap!" Koenma thundered.

"If you tell me what I did." She replied suddenly serious.

"What you did? What you did! You have been killing humans!"

Sachi laughed. "Your are such a screwed up toddler."

"What is he talking about Sachi-chan?" Yusuke asked worriedly.

"He's delirious."

"Don't lie to them, I have prove that your the serial killer."

"What prove?"

"The cut under the victims left eye, making it seem like they have been crying blood tears. The cut over their right eye and the fact that everytime someone was killed you weren't at the house."

"Crap you caught me, I thought nobody would notice. I secretly still am a clan member from red tear, and I have been sent here to destroy you all with my sexy beam." Sachi said dryly.

"You have a sexy beam?" Kuwabara asked oblivious.

"Do you think it's the kills you've been having visions about?" Kurama asked.

"Hai, I know it for sure. He's gonna strike again tonight, and I was planning on stopping him tonight. That is if Koenma will let me go." Sachi replied, turning to Koenma and smiling sickening brightly.

"How can I be so sure that it's now you! "All evidence says it's you!"

"Evidence doesn't speak. I think it's just my biggest fan who's copying me. I should give him…or hermy autograph tonight." Sachi chuckled.

"Can you just for once not be so arrogant!" Koenma shouted.

"Nope."

"Just leave my office, and if I find out it is you, you wish you never were born."

"I already wish that or that you weren't born, I will make you pay for distrusting me like this when this is all over." Sachi said before going back through the portal to the house.

* * *

WOOHOO! chapter is le done, hope it was kinda ok. please review 3


	5. Merciless demoness

Yosh! Next chapter is done. I don't like it but whatever. I hope you do. Thanks for the reviews -gives lollypops and jrock plushies to reviewers- XD

Disclaimer: Idonotownyuyuhakusho.

* * *

As soon as they were back home, Yusuke blocked Sachi from going to her room.

"What?" Sachi raised her eyebrows.

"Explain." Yusuke said, folding his arms.

Sachi titled her head to the side. "Explain what?"

"What happened to your skin!"

"Oh that, eto…it's one of my demon powers that I don't have much control over. You can see it like a defense mechanism?"

"Owh… But why didn't it happen when we carried you back here and stuff?"

"Because you people…touched me when I hardly had any energy in my body And the only person it doesn't happen with is Yukina-chan."

"Wow, that's pretty cool, having such a power that nobody can touch you."

"Not really. Think about it, I can't touch anybody, ever." Sachi said before walking past Yusuke, not wanting him to see the pain that was lingering in her eyes.

Sachi locked herself up in her room, pushing the tears that threatened to come out back.

"To much stress." She muttered before starting to get ready for the happenings of tonight.

When she was done she was wearing her blue tanktop, black hoodie and her torn jeans with torn shoes.

Her hair was tight back in a ponytail, her katana's tight with the straps to her waist.

Sachi sighed deeply before leaving her room and descending the stairs.

She looked weirdly at the others when she found them in the living room, ready for battle.

"What the hell are you weird people up to this time?" She chuckled.

"We're coming with you." Yusuke said fierce.

"I guess arguing with a stubborn person like you is useless, so you can come along, but don't interfere. This is my fight not yours!"

"Whatever." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

Sachi opened the front door and stepped outside.

"Like that's gonna happen." Yusuke whispered.

"I heard that Urameshi!"

"If something goes wrong, I will interfere. I never let my friends get hurt."

A taken aback Sachi shot her gaze back to Yusuke, looking at him wide eyed.

"_Friends will always be there to watch your back, even if it annoys the hell out of you."_

"_Then I don't want friends, they'll only be a burden."_

"_Then what about me, Sachi-sama?"_

"_Your….your the…one that always watches my back even when it annoys the hell out of me." A smirk appearing on the girls face, receiving a calm, caring smile back._

"_And Mizu, stop calling me Sachi-sama. __That's a order!"_

"_Hai Sachi….-sama."_

Sachi shook her head, trying to push the memories back.

"Hopeless." She muttered quietly before calling Desdemona who immediately changed into her fiercer form while Sachi pulled her hood up and jumped on Desdemona her back. "You better keep up, if you want to come along!" Sachi yelled down when Desdemona took of.

When Sachi knew she was out of sight of her teammates below her she hid her face in her dragons neck.

"Dessie, I'm scared so I know you are to, but we'll live through this one to wont we?" Sachi whispered.

The dragon gave a low growl and bared her razor sharp fangs.

Sachi laughed lightly. "I guess that means yes."

* * *

When Desdemona her clawed paws finally touched the ground Sachi jumped of, leaving Desdemona to change back to her smaller, less dangerous size.

"Arigatou." Sachi whispered in a calming voice to her dragon who obviously to her was very anxious.

Sachi stared at the now already darkened sky, waiting for the others to catch up to her, when they finally did Yusuke of course started whining immediately.

"Ano…, Sachi-chan this is the city, a abandoned part of the city but non the less the city."

"Duhh, where else do people usually go to kill someone? You should be glad it isn't in a crowded part of the city."

"Where will he strike you think?" Kurama asked suddenly.

Sachi shrugged. "Somewhere here."

"What! You don't know for sure where! What if he kills someone before you spotted him!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Would you stop yelling with your awful not very manly screeching voice, that…"

"I think he got the point Sachi-chan!" Yusuke chuckled.

Sachi huffed and turned her back to them. "Have a little faith in me."

After about a half a hour of waiting and Yusuke and Kuwabara playing jan ken pon to pass the time Sachi finally noticed something.

Sachi stepped away from her teammates and focused on her surroundings.

"Sachi-chan, what are you…!"

"Shut up Kuwabara!" Kurama hissed.

Sachi took of her hoodie and dropped it on the ground.

Suddenly black bat like wings shot out of Sachi's back making her flinch, blood spattering out from her back where the wings appeared from on the ground.

"You have..wings?" Yusuke stuttered.

"Stay back here." Sachi said, ignoring Yusuke's question.

With one quick movement of her wings she took of high in the air, fading into the night.

Sachi's feet touched ground again on top of a high building, facing the back of a dark figure.

"Well well well, if it isn't the famous Sachi-chan." The figure spoke with a young boy's voice.

"It's Sachi-sama for you, kid." Sachi said cold before catching him off guard by kicking him of the building.

Sachi followed close behind the boy, falling from the building, making speed by using her wings to push the boy into the asphalt of the road below the building.

Yusuke and the others looked in shock at seeing Sachi push a person of a building into the asphalt so hard that cracks clearly visible appeared in the asphalt.

Their eyes widened even more when they saw Sachi jump of the figure, completely unharmed.

And seconds later the other figure stood up as well again, shaking his head and stretching his muscles before regaining his composure.

"How the hell could they survive a fall like that!" Kuwabara and Yusuke exclaimed in unison.

"I guess Sachi-san was right when she said we were underestimating red tear." Kurama muttered.

"Hn." Was Hiei's only reply while he clenched his fists, getting angered by the power he sensed from the two who were fighting.

"Still as ruthless as ever huh Sachi…-sama?" The figure stated more than asked, now having his facial features exposed by the streetlights.

Sachi chuckled, her arrogance shining through. "That's more like it, have some respect for your role model."

The boy scowled.

"_At least he loses his cool easily." _Sachi thought, smirking widely at the boy as her wings retreated somehow back in her back.

"So how old are you anyway, shouldn't you be in bed already? You don't seem any older then 12 or something? And what's your name, I bet it's something cute." Sachi said, trying to anger the boy even more.

The boy glared at her from under his black hair but the glare soon was replaced by mocking laughter.

"Keiichi, for you Keiichi-sama." The boy spoke, holding his head high.

Sachi snorted at the boy his attitude. _"He doesn't know what he's getting himself into."_

"I can't believe the fearless Sachi-sama is this short." He laughed again.

"I'm not that short, I have a teammate that's even shorter!" Sachi said loud enough for her teammates, especially Hiei to hear while smirking widely.

"Impossible." Keiichi smirked.

"Possible though. But Keiichi ne? They say that the ones with ichi in their name are always the best at everything, is that true Keiichi-chin?"

"Enough with the chit chat!" He said abrupt while drawing his katana's.

Sachi tilted her head to the side. "Double katana huh?" She said before drawing her own two katana's and taking her fighting stance, seeing Keiichi take the same one seconds later.

"So trained by Aiden himself, so you really are the one that's supposed to follow in my footsteps. Then let's see if you got what it takes!" Sachi yelled before pushing forward while her eyes turned red, with Keiichi copying her everything perfectly.

Their katana's clashed, metal clashed against metal for what seemed a eternity without either of them hitting their target.

Sachi made a small mistake, which cost her.

The blade of Keiichi's katana immediately came in contact with her skin, turning her skin into scales within a blink of a eye but to no avail because the blade cut straight through her skin, digging into her flesh and drawing blood.

"What the…?" Sachi narrowed her eyes at her target.

"A thin layer of crystal over the metal of the blade, the only thing that cuts straight through your hideous scaly skin."

"Hn, rather a scaly skin than a scabby skin like yours. But I should've known. Can we call it a draw now so I can take you in without tiring myself?"

"You obnoxious bitch, I will kill you no matter what!"

"What's with the attitude kid? Why do you hate your role model so much?"

"You killed my parents! Now you'll pay for what you have done!"

Sachi stared at the boy taken aback.

Being off guard Keiichi took his change and was within a few seconds behind her pushing his fingers down into the wounds of where Sachi's wings grew out of a while back.

Sachi screeched in pain, her fingers twitching in agony of feeling the fingers dig into her open wounds.

Yusuke didn't hesitate for a second before jumping into action to help his friend who was screaming out in pain.

"Matte Yusuke!" Kurama yelled after the hot tempered stubborn spirit detective.

Before Yusuke had even reached Sachi's attacker he was noticed and within a second the fingers where pulled out of Sachi back.

Sachi shot around swiftly seeing Keiichi go after Yusuke with his katana held high to strike.

Before Keiichi even had the change Sachi pushed Yusuke aside, getting hit herself in her upper arm.

"I told you to stay back!" Sachi hissed coldly while breathing heavily from the pain while holding a hand onto the cut in her upper arm having the blood seep past her fingers.

"But you…."

"But nothing! Don't be my burden and get the hell back!" Sachi yelled.

Yusuke looked hurt for a second but covered it up quickly. "Fine I don't even care if you die." Yusuke scoffed before taking some distance again.

"Good!" She hissed after him.

Keiichi snickered at the situation in front of him.

"That you want to kill me and have your little revenge on me fine. But leave the people who annoy the hell out of me by constant watching my back out of it!" Sachi sneered at the younger boy who held his head so high that it looked like he was king of the world.

"Your what?" He asked amused, raising his eyebrows.

"The people I care about asswhipe!" Sachi yelled at the top of her lungs, finally losing her temper completely.

"Show me the real you, Sachi-sama, show me themerciless demoness you are."

"Who I was, but for trying to hurt the people I care about I'll show you themerciless demoness I once was."

Fangs appeared as she pulled her upper lip up to give them some space, dark energy seemed to surround her.

Her eyes turned black with a red outline around it, her fingernails changed into razor sharp claws and her scaly skin turned into complete small scales.

Keiichi seemed shocked and Sachi didn't feel like waiting until he was recovered from it.

She lashed out at him with her katana's and kicked him in his gut, never making a miss until the boy finally recovered from his shock.

Sachi lashed out with her katana again, but this time the boy dodged it and kicked Sachi against her wrist making her drop the katana.

Keiichi kicked down on the blade and shattered it.

"That was a gift." Sachi growled.

"Oops." The boy mocked.

"Hiei lent me your katana!" Sachi yelled back.

Sachi could feel him glare at her.

"Hn no."

"Don't be such a prissy bitch and lent my your katana damn it!"

Only seconds later a katana was thrown towards her to the surprise of the rest of the team.

Sachi caught it by the handle and quickly regained her composure.

"How cute. Is little wittle Sachi-chan falling in love?" Keiichi smirked.

Sachi narrowed her eyes at the boy "Stuff it, spoiled brat."

After fighting each other a while longer the boy had grown tired and was hardly able to weild his katana's.

"Give it up, you can't win. Just come with us, I'm sure something can be worked out with Koenma. You don't have to go back there."

"Shut up! You need to die for what you did."

Sachi sighed changing back to her more human form.

"I am sorry for what I did. I would gladly lay my life in your hands if it would take away your pain, but not right now. I still have things I need to do. Things I owe to other people, to pay for the mistakes I've made. After that I will lay my life in your hands but for now I can only give you my apology."

"You apologize! That wont bring my parents back!"

"Killing me wont either."

"But then at least their deaths can be avenged and they can rest peacefully! And you can never defeat Master Aiden, the power of red tear is way above yours. You have been sitting still while Master Aiden has been recruiting demons for a bigger and stronger army you can't defeat."

"Hn, don't get overconfident kid, I haven't been sitting still, I haven't showed you anything yet. And mark my words I will defeat Aiden, and I will try to make it right, even for you. And if they're all as weak as you it will be a piece of cake."

He stood there for a second before growling loudly in anger. "Just die!" He almost screamed his lungs out, lashing out at Sachi one last time.

The blade didn't even reach Sachi but seemed to be held back by some kind of force field.

Sachi sighed before pushing her katana through his shoulder and kicking the boy to the ground.

She looked down at his exhausted body while he whimpered in pain, holding onto his painful shoulder.

"But how?" He stuttered in a whisper.

"Like I said, I haven't been sitting still kid." Sachi muttered before the boy lost consciousness.

Sachi dropped herself to the ground trying to catch her breath.

A while later the others came towards her.

"Are you ok?" Kurama asked.

"I'm fine."

"What was that force field thing!" Yusuke exclaimed excited, already forgetting their little argument from a while back.

Sachi grinned and pointed to a corner by the building where the fight had started.

There in the shadows was standing the small Desdemona hidden in the shadows of the night.

"She's been helping me all night, if it wasn't for her you would've been dead Yusuke-kun." Sachi snickered.

"No I wouldn't!" He yelled offended.

"But how?" Kurama asked curious.

"She sees everything."

"That's not fair, two agains't one." Kuwabara spoke.

"It wasn't two agains't one. Desdemona and I are linked, she is my other half and I am hers. I am not complete without her and she's not without me."

Desdemona jumped tiredly unto Sachi's shoulder and quickly after that some kind of energy emitted from Desdemona healing all of Sachi's cuts leaving only the bruises to be heald normally.

Sachi patted the dragon's head before getting up and handing Hiei his katana back.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Hiei-san."

He looked at her like she was some kind of freak before ripping the katana out of her hand annoyed.

Sachi yawned. "I need some rest."

"You where awesome Sachi-chan. Why didn't you ever tell us you where that strong!"

Sachi laughed lightly. "You never asked."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at her wide eyed.

"N..nani?"

"Did you just laugh?" Yusuke asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"You never laugh. Is the great Sachi-sama growing soft.?" Yusuke mocked making Kuwabara laugh and Kurama chuckle.

"Oh you three shut up. Especially you Kurama-san, you're supposed to be on my side."

"Gomen Sachi-san." He replied still grinning slightly.

Sachi mocked glared at him, non of them noticing Hiei look from the unconscious body on the ground to the blade of his katana and back.

Desdemona's eyes glowed for a split second. "He doesn't need to die Hiei-san." Sachi spoke not even looking back at Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei strapped his katana back to his waist.

Sachi also placed her katana back in it's place, looking at the shattered pieces of her broken katana.

She bent down and picked up a piece of the blade. "Gomen nasai, Mizu-san." She whispered before placing the piece in her pants pocket.

"Are you sure you want to put that in your pocket? It is a sharp piece of metal you know, it's better if you throw that junk away." Yusuke asked.

"No, and don't you ever call this junk!"

"Temper temper Sachi-chan." Kuwabara waved his finger back and forth disapprovingly.

Sachi huffed. "It was a gift from someone…"

"Well you could always go see that person and say your sorry that it broke even though it wasn't really your fault." Yusuke offered.

"No I can't, and I'd rather not talk about it."

"Can we go." Hiei stated harshly more than asked.

"Hai." Kurama replied.

"Koenma give us a damned portal!" Sachi yelled.

The others raised their eyebrows at her.

"What? He was watching, he should have opened a portal minutes ago, I bet he's just cranky because he was wrongabout that it weren't my doings." Sachi smirked.

Seconds later a portal appeared before them and they stepped through, Kurama carrying the unconscious boy over his shoulder.

"I am not cranky." Koenma exclaimed the seconds the portal closed behind them.

"Whatever you say."

"So that's the one who cost all the mess in this Ningenkai? George take him to a cell." Koenma said triumphantly.

"No!" Sachi cut in, stopping Kurama from handing the kid to the ogre. "I want him to come with us back to the Ningenkai."

"Are you crazy!"

"Oh stuff it, you owe me big time Koenma. Let Keiichi come with us, I take full responsibility."

"No."

"If you wont I'll break him out!"

"Why are you so persistent on taking him with you!"

"Let him come with us, I have confidence in Sachi-san that she knows what's she's doing." Kurama spoke.

"I can't just do that." Koenma sighed.

"Yes you can!"

"George please take him to a cell." Koenma repeated himself.

Within seconds Sachi was blocking the ogre's way to Kurama who was still carrying Keiichi.

"I don't wanna have to hurt you george." Sachi threatened.

"Koenma, sir?" The ogre hesitated.

"Sachi step aside" Koenma ordered.

Before Sachi could say anything Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped next to her also blocking George his way.

"If Sachi says she can handle this, than she can. So the kid is coming with us." Yusuke said firmly.

"That's right." Kuwabara agreed.

Koenma cursed under his breath. "Fine, take him with you. But if anything happens you will pay the price Sachi."

"Whatever." Sachi said before going through the portal that just appeared behind them.

"She has a bad influence on them, George." Koenma sighed once they where out of his office.

"I don't think so sir. Sachi-san is a very nice person only not to the people who don't respect her or who she doesn't trust." George replied.

"Oh shut up George!" Koenma exclaimed.

Once back at the house they brought Keiichi to a empty room to rest there.

"I'm going out." Sachi said after bringing Desdemona to her room to rest and opening the front door.

"Do you think it's save to leave him there alone?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah don't worry, he wont gain consciousness today yet anyway, cause I knocked him out good." Sachi smirked.

"If…you say so."

"Yes I do. Ja ne." She said before going outside and closing the door behind her.

She went into the forest in search of the river she had found the first time she was in the forest.

It didn't take her long before she found it.

She sat down by the river, looking down at her reflection in the water.

She traced the scar by her eye down with her fingertip. "My past is written on my skin." She muttered.

"Why did you want to save the boy? Guilt trip?" Sachi heard someone say from behind her in a mocking way.

She sighed. "Hai. I ruined his life, I took his family from him."

"Hn, you feel bad for yourself not for him."

"Then maybe we have something in common." Sachi chuckled while laying down in the grass and looking up at the sky. "I feel bad because of what I've done in my past. But you feel bad about what you have become, and in such a extreme way that you still deny your sister the knowledge of knowing who her true brother is because you're scared she might reject you for the person you are."

When she got no response she got up and looked at the fire demon who was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"The difference is, is that I stand up and take responsibility for what I've done while you hide away behind that cold hearted act of yours."

"I am not allowed to tell her." He said, his voice distant and at a loss of emotion.

"Why? Because you where told you couldn't tell her? Like that would stop someone like you, your just scared."

Sachi saw the fire demon his muscles tense.

"And you don't like hearing the truth." Sachi said while walking away.

"_She's wrong! I'm not afraid! There is more to it than that!" _Hiei thought angered.

"You just keep thinking that, Hiei-san." Sachi said, waving her hand in the air.

Within a second Hiei's eyes snapped open and had Sachi pushed against a tree with his hand around her throat.

"You stay the fuck out of my head!" Hiei sneered, glaring threateningly at her.

Sachi laughed mockingly. "And now what? Your gonna kill me while I am in no state to fight back, how very honorable."

Hiei smirked. "I'll challenge you and kill you when your at full strength again."

"If that's what you want, fine but you'll have to become a lot stronger before you will be able to do that." Sachi snickered.

Hiei's grip around her throat tightened while he glared intensely at her.

Their eyes locked.

Sachi's stomach made a turn.

Hiei's grip around her throat suddenly loosened before letting go, dropping her on the ground.

Sachi looked confused at the spot Hiei stood a few seconds ago.

She shook her head and punched her stomach. "Stop it." She whispered, while tightly clenching her eyes shut.

* * *

Some translations: Eto - uh.

Arigatou - Thank you.

Ano -Person or uh, in this case uh.

Jan ken pon - Rock paper scissors.

Matte - Wait.

Arigatou gozaimasu - Saying thank you in a more polite way.

Nani - What.

Gomen nasai - Saying sorry in a more polite way.

Hai - Yes.

Ja ne - See you later.

* * *

So chapter is done. As I said at the beginning I don't like this chapter but I hope you did like it. Please review. 


	6. My dear friend

I am extremely pissed of, before putting the story up I always dubble check it and take out the last mistakes I find and now fanfiction screwed me over when I saved the changes because I suddenly wasn't logged in anymore so I had to do it all over

Anyway...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

This chapter is a bit fillery-like but the story was getting extremely serious and this one isn't so that's good. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho even though I offered Hiei to come live in my closet. Und I do not own Dir en Grey even though I wish I did.

* * *

Sachi stayed in the forest for the rest of the night, not feeling at all to have other people around her. 

Hours later, when the sun was rising again she got up from her spot on the ground and walked back to the house.

The first thing she did was check up on Keiichi. "He'll be out for another couple of hours." She muttered before going to her own room and changing into her school uniform.

She woke Desdemona up telling her to watch over Keiichi if he happened to wake up while she was at school.

Sachi quickly left the house again before the others would wake up.

School was a drag, Sachi fell asleep in each and every class giving the angry teachers the excuse that preparing the students for the upcoming final exams next week was to boring.

When the school day was finally over Sachi immediately went back home, having the feeling that the younger guest might be awake by now.

As soon as Sachi opened the door to the house her thought was confirmed.

"Let me go! If you wont, I'll kill you!" She heard Keiichi's voice echo through the house.

She raised her eyebrows and chuckled before going up the stairs to the room Keiichi was laying in.

She opened the door and laughed mockingly at the boy.

"Nice one Dessie. A little bit kinky but nice." She complemented the dragon that held Keiichi down to the bed with dark energy around the boy his wrists, feet and neck.

"Tell your pet to release me!" Keiichi snapped.

"tsk tsk tsk, you better have some respect for Desdemona. She sometimes get's really angry when people disrespect her."

"Like I care!"

"I was gonna tell Des to let you go but right now I am having second thoughts so I think I'll leave you here for another hour so I can calmly eat the lovely dinner Kurama-san is preparing right now. Can you smell that delicious aroma? You must be hungry and Kurama's cooking is so wonderful. To bad your gonna miss that now."

"I am not even hungry!" The boy growled, seconds later followed by the growling of his stomach.

Sachi chuckled. "So I hear."

The dark energy that held the boy down disappeared giving the boy a confused look.

Sachi sighed and grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out of the bed.

"After dinner you're taking a shower young men." Sachi mocked while Desdemona jumped on her shoulder.

"Let me go, or I'll…."

"You're in now position to threaten, I could always bring you back to Koenma to have you locked up in a cell for the next two hundred years. It's your choice."

To Sachi's surprise the boy kept quiet so she dragged him with her down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Sachi-chan." Yusuke and Kuwabara greeted.

"Yoo."

"Konbanwa Sachi-san." Kurama said, not looking up from his cooking.

"Konbanwa Kurama-san." Sachi replied friendly.

Sachi dumped the boy in a seat and sat down next to him. "Now you behave or I'll have to ground you."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a kid! I am fuckin 15 years old!"

"15? I thought you were 12, 13 at most." Sachi smirked.

"So I see you brought the kid down, I was getting pretty sick of all his yelling." Yusuke said lazily.

"Hai. His name is Keiichi. Keiichi this is Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"Yo kid you better behave, you don't wanna have to deal with us." Kuwabara said, trying to be intimidating.

Sachi rolled her eyes. "Whatever Kuwabara-kun."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"That you're not that strong." Yusuke sighed. "If the kid should be afraid of anyone here it should definitely be Sachi-chan."

"Why is that?" Sachi asked.

Kuwabara nodded ignoring Sachi's question. "She is indeed scary."

"There is only one person who is more scary." Yusuke added.

"And who might that be than?" Sachi grinned.

"Urameshi's girlfriend." Kuwabara replied, making Yusuke wince.

"Really? Tell me more about her."

"She's got one hell of a hard punch." Kuwabara replied.

Sachi snickered. "I would love to meet her sometime."

"We could ask her and Yukina-chan over after you're done with your exams." Kurama cut in while setting dinner on the table.

Sachi grumbled. "Stupid exams."

Keiichi laughed. "You haven't finished your school yet?" He mocked.

"I liked you better when you didn't speak. And besides I'm only 17."

"But soon you're turning 18." The boy retorted.

"Where did you get that information!" Sachi exclaimed.

The boy narrowed his eyes at the older girl. "Aiden trained me. And besides everybody in the clan knows everything about you."

"How nice to know!" Sachi exclaimed with fake excitement.

"It's almost your birthday?" Kurama asked who finally sat down.

Sachi sighed and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because…."

"Because the day before her birthday a couple of years ago she got her best friend killed." Keiichi interrupted knowing it would hit a sensitive spot with Sachi.

Sachi said nothing and just stared at her empty plate.

"_Sachi-sama, just go. I'll only be a burden!"_

"_That's what you are supposed to be, remember? Your the one that watches my back until it annoys the hell out of me. You are my burden so you can't leave me!"_

"_Just go, if you take me with you they'll catch you and you'll have to go back or you'll be killed!"_

"_Mizu-chan!" Sachi yelled as her bleeding friend that was laying on the ground coughed up blood._

_Sachi dropped down on her knees and pressed her hand down on the bleeding wound._

"_Please mizu-chan." Sachi cried as the tears spilled down her face._

"_Go Sachi-sama." Mizu smiled._

"_Sachi-sama we have to go now."_

"_No Nariko we can't leave her here like this."_

"_We don't have a choice, leave her be, this is what she wants. Let her watch your back for one last time." Nariko replied while dragging the younger girl away from her dying friend._

"_I'll try to keep them of your backs for as long as I can." Mizu said, struggling to get up._

"_Sachi-sama take this with you. That way you'll never forget me and I'll always be there to protect you." Mizu said pushing her katana in Sachi's hands._

"_But you'll need it!"_

"_She has enough weapons to defend herself with Sachi-sama." Nariko replied._

"_Just be save, Sachi-sama." Mizu said._

"_They're coming again, we have to go now Sachi-sama!" Nariko said stern._

_Sachi nodded lightly.She__ wrapped her arms around her friend as the tears kept forcing their way out. "I'll never forget you. I love you, my dear mizu-chan, My dear friend." _

_Mizu hugged the girl back. "I love you to, my dear friend. Now go Sachi-sama."_

"_Stop calling me that." Sachi cried._

_Mizu chuckled as Nariko pulled Sachi with her._

"_Sayonora Sachi-chan."_

_Sachi's eyes shot open and she tried to pull herself out of her companion's grip. "Goodbye Mizu-chan! I'll never forget you." Sachi cried before quickly running away to minutes later be followed by the echoing agonizing screams of her friend._

"_Kill him for me, when you're ready to Sachi-chan." Sachi heard her friends voice echo through her head._

"_I promise." Sachi whispered as she and her companion rushed to lose their attackers._

"Sachi-chan, are you ok?" Yusuke's voice snapped Sachi back to reality.

She quickly wiped a blood red tear that trickled down her cheek away. "I'm fine." She replied coldly before starting to eat her dinner like nothing had happened.

After dinner Sachi dumpedKeiichi in the bathroom with Desdemona guarding him so he could shower .

Sachi sat on the couch in the living room, staring absentmindedly at the television.

She didn't even notice when Kurama sat down next to her until he started talking. "Sachi-san, are you ok?"

"Of course I am, what makes you think I'm not?" Sachi spoke in a weak voice without looking up at Kurama.

"Because you have been staring at the television for the past 15 minutes and it's not even on."

Sachi sighed. "If you're wondering if what he said was true, it is. It was my fault." Sachi said before Kurama could say anything else.

"What happened?"

Sachi sighed again and looked at Kurama for a second before averting her eyes to the wall. "It was a few years ago when me, Nariko-chan and Mizu-chan tried to escape red tear. For me it was the third time I tried to escape but the first two times I failed and got punished severely for trying to escape. They found out we were escaping and pursued us. I wasn't paying attention and got attacked by one of our pursuers but Mizu-chan pushed me out of the way and got pierced by a sword instead. We managed to shake them of for a while but we were to slow because Mizu-chan was hurt and she wasn't able to go any further and collapsed on the ground. We had to leave her behind, she gave me her katana right before we left her to die. They killed her when she tried to stall them so we could get away. Nariko-chan and I were both exhausted and hurt and lost each other when we reached a city that's when I met Yukina and she took care of me. I later found Nariko-chan back, she was working for Koenma and Koenma offered me a job in her team and I accepted."

Kurama didn't speak at first until Sachi glanced at him. "It wasn't your fault and you know that."

Sachi looked at him and grinned, her eyes filled with sorrow. "I better check on the kid before he drives Des crazy." Sachi said while getting up and going upstairs.

Sachi opened the door to the bathroom seeing the kid sitting on the ground already waiting.

"It's about time, the stupid dragon wouldn't let me out." The boy sneered.

Sachi narrowed her eyes at him and punched him in the face so hard his head slammed against the bathroom wall.

"I told you to treat her with respect or else she'd get made!" Sachi smirked before grabbing the kid by his ankle and dragging him over the ground out of the bathroom, through the hallway, down the stairs and left him laying on the carpet in the living room.

Sachi sat down on the couch next to Yusuke and started watching tv.

She glanced over at Keiichi who got up from the ground and quietly sat down in a chair.

Sachi grinned widely, enjoying this very much._"I'll start training him tomorrow."_

Later that night when Sachi, Yusuke and Kuwabara were still watching tv the heard the front door open.

The three of them looked towards the hallway curiously but Sachi soon scowled when seeing it was Hiei receiving a viscous glare back from him.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at the two of them back and forth before looking at each other and shrugging before continuing to watch tv.

Hiei lifted his upper lip in disgust before going upstairs.

"I told you, you're in love with…."

"Watch your mouth or I'll drag you up the stairs by your ankle as well." Sachi snapped at the boy's comment.

"Are you in love Sachi-chan?" Kuwabara mocked.

Sachi narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh come on Sachi-chan we're your friends, you can tell us." Yusuke snickered.

Sachi huffed and got up making all three boy's wince even though she hadn't done anything…yet.

She smirked. "Pussy's."

She grabbed Keiichi by his ear. "It's little children bed time." She chuckled while dragging the whimpering boy up the stairs by his ear.

Sachi gave the younger boy five minutes of privacy to change into some nightclothes before she entered his bedroom without knocking.

"Don't you know how to knock!" Keiichi exclaimed.

"Sounds like deja vu, you sound just like Koenma."

Keiichi scowled. "Don't compare me with that wannabe toddler."

"You're right I shouldn't cause you're a real toddler."

The boy growled and stepped towards Sachi.

"Dare to say that again." He threatened her, looking down at her.

"You're a real toddler." Sachi smirked, knowing what was to come next.

The boy swung his fist trying to hit Sachi but Sachi moved out of the way and pushed her thumb down into his shoulder wound she made the other day.

The boy cringed but refused to yell out in pain.

"Tough kid huh? You wont be so tough anymore when I'm done with you." Sachi spoke calmly while letting go of the boy again who dropped himself to his knees in pain, breathing heavily.

"Go to hell!"

"I've already been there. Training starts tomorrow night so you better get yourself some rest." Sachi replied before sitting down on the floor and leaning her back against the wall.

"What the hell? You're not gonna stay here all night!" The boy hissed.

"Watch me. I'm gonna watch you like a hawk, make one mistake and you'll pay."

Keiichi snorted. "Kind of hypocritical don't you think." He said while laying down in his bed.

"Not really." Sachi chuckled turning of the light by throwing a shoe against the light switch.

Sachi looked to the side seeing that Desdemona was sound asleep, cuddled up on her shoulder.

Sachi stayed awake for the rest of the night, knowing very well that Keiichi was awake as well. _"Stubborn kid"_

When morning finally arrived Sachi stood up from her sitting position and woke up Desdemona. "You watch him until I'm back from school okay?"

The dragon gave a tired growl in response.

"See you later Desmie." Sachi smiled, patting the dragon before going to her own room to freshen up and changing into a clean uniform for school.

Sachi for the first time thanked the school, but only because they gave each student more than one school uniform.

* * *

As Sachi arrived at school she prepared herself for another boring day. 

And as she thought it was another boring day so she was glad when the school bel rang indicating that school was once again over for the day.

"Eey Sachi-chan wait up!" Someone yelled after Sachi just when she was about to step out of the school.

"Hey Seta-chan. What's up?" Sachi greeted her friend who came running towards her.

"Nothing much just wondering what you're doing tonight, I thought maybe we could study together?"

"I would like to but I really can't, maybe we can skip class tomorrow to study?"

"Sure thing. But where?"

"At my place, I'll come pick you up tomorrow."

"It's a date." Seta giggled.

Sachi rolled her eyes. "See you then." She waved her friend goodbye before heading back to the house.

* * *

When Sachi got back at the house she happily skipped up the stairs to her room and changed into normal clothes and went into Keiichi's room only to burst out in laughter. 

"You're such an excellent babysitter, Desdemona."

The others were soon standing in the doorway, wondering about what was so funny that it made Sachi laugh.

As soon as they saw what Sachi was laughing about they also started laughing, even Hiei couldn't help but to grin a little as well.

"What happened here?" Yusuke said through his laughing.

"Desdemona was babysitting." Sachi snickered.

"And this is how she babysits?" Kurama chuckled looking at the boy who was with his legs held up with dark energy against the window and with his face and shoulders pushed against the ground and Desdemona was proudly sitting on his head.

"Des, you can let him go now." Sachi grinned.

Desdemona jumped of the boy's head and did as she was asked, making the boy slid down the window onto the ground with a squeaking sound.

Keiichi got up embarrassed while the others had their mouth covered with their hands to prevent themselves from laughing again.

"What'd you do?" Sachi snickered.

Keiichi looked away irritated.

"You tried to leave didn't you?"

Yusuke almost choked as he tried to hold his laughter back.

"Just laugh if you want to Yusuke-kun." Sachi smirked.

"Bitch." Keiichi muttered under his breath.

"I heard that. But no worries, you're going outside today, because I am going to train you."

"Like I could learn something from you." Keiichi snorted.

"I believe I did kick your ass a while back. Now let's go." Sachi said as she pushed Keiichi out of the room.

* * *

Shehad takenhim with her to the forest. 

"So this is where we are going to train. First thing you need to learn is not to get so angry when fighting someone. You have a even worse temper then I do."

"I don't have a bad temper!" The boy snapped.

Sachi raised her eyebrow. "Right…. Now attack me."

The boy folded his arms and looked up at the sky.

"This is going to be a long night." Sachi muttered before she grabbed some sticks and stones and starting throwing them at Keiichi's face.

After about two minutes the boy got so irritated that he finally attacked her.

As he did so Sachi had no trouble throwing him to the ground.

"This is what I mean, you get so angry that you're easy to beat. If you wouldn't have lost your cool when we fought who knows maybe you would have won. Very unlikely but still it could have happened...if I fell asleep."

Keiichi growled. "Stop making a fool out of me!"

He again tried to attack Sachi but she dodged and pushed him face first into the dirt.

This went on for a couple of hours more until Keiichi grew tired so Sachi had to take him back to the house.

Keiichi lazily sat down in a chair in the living room while Sachi went to the kitchen.

Sachi saw Kurama doing the dishes and she went over to help him.

"Why are you always in the kitchen, Kurama-san?" Sachi asked, taking a plate out of his hand and drying it.

"Somebody has to take care of this house."

"Well, then I'll help you."

"No need to, you're busy with finishing school and training Keiichi-kun."

"So? I still got time left." Sachi smiled lightly at Kurama.

"Arigatou, Sachi-san."

"It's no big deal."

"So what is bothering you, Sachi-san?"

"Nothing really, It's just Keiichi-kun still isn't healt completely so he grows tired quickly and is far from his full strength during training."

"Well, not everybody has a dragon to heal them after a battle." Kurama smiled kindly.

"I know, I know. I just wish he would heal a little faster."

* * *

The next day Sachi stood in front of the school in her normal clothes, waiting on her friend. 

"Where is she!" Sachi whined wrapping her arms around herself to try and protect herself from the cold morning breeze.

"Ohayo, Sachi-chan!" She heard the voice of her friend from behind her.

"It's about time, I'm freezing my ass of." Sachi said, motioning for her friend to follow her.

"Oh please, you and freezing." Seta said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "So how do we get to your house?"

"Public transportation."

"You mean the bus?"

"Hai."

"Cool."

Sachi raised her eyebrows at her friend.

* * *

"You're skipping school to study?" Kurama asked in disbelieve when he found Sachi and her friend in the living room. 

Sachi nodded. "Of course. It's better to study here then at school, here we don't have to listen to the teachers."

"If it is so much better to study here then maybe you should turn of the tv and open your books."

"First things first, to be able to concentrate on our study's…."

"We first need some time to relax." Seta finished Sachi's sentence.

Kurama sighed and shook his head. "Suit yourself. I'll be out for the rest of the day, I have some things to take care of."

"Okay, see you later, Kurama-san" Sachi said, keeping her eyes locked on the tv.

"Bye, Kurama-san." Seta muttered absentmindedly.

"Bye." Kurama replied.

"Don't take candy from strangers!" Sachi yelled after him before he closed the door behind him.

Seta giggled. "Kurama-san is right. Maybe we should get some study's done, Sachi-chan. We do want to pass our finals don't we?" Seta nudged her friend.

Sachi sighed dramatically. "Fine fine."

Studying went pretty well until Keiichi came down stairs.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Keiichi sneered. "….And who's your lovely friend?" Keiichi said noticing Seta, his tone completely changing from aggressive to charming in a few seconds.

Sachi looked at Keiichi weirdly. "Weird kid." Sachi muttered under her breath.

"Sachi-koi's lover, and you are?" Seta said in the most serious tone possible making Sachi almost choke and look at her friend wide eyed.

Keiichi rolled his eyes."I'm her cousin and by the end of the day your boyfriend."

Seta snorted. "Like you could ever replace Sachi-Koi, now go to your room to play with your stuffed animals kid." She waved her hand, motioning for Keiichi to leave.

Seconds after a embarressed Keiichi had retreated to his room Sachi was still staring at Seta in shock.

Seta snapped her fingers in front of Sachi's face. "Oi snap out of it!"

"Your lover!" Sachi exclaimed shocked.

Seta giggled. "I thought it was funny, my koishii."

"Stop it! You're freaking me out!" Sachi laughed.

"My very huggable Koishii." Seta said in the most sickening sweetest tone she could manage.

Suddenly Seta's eyes snapped towards the stairs and a blush creeped up her face.

Sachi curiously looked up towards the stairs to see why Seta was suddenly getting all shy.

"Good day Hiei-san." Sachi muttered when seeing it was Hiei, trying to stay polite to prevent her friend from starting to ask to many questions.

"Hn." Was the only reply Sachi got from Hiei before he retreated into the kitchen.

Sachi rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly before focusing on her homework again.

"Seta." Sachi whined as a pen mark crossed Sachi's homework because Seta was pulling Sachi's sleeve.

"Who was that?" Seta whispered excited not paying any attention to the whining of her friend.

"Who?"

"That…that hotty!" Seta squealed.

_deatte hajimete kizuita jibun no orokasa wo  
hito wo shinjirarenai mama hito wo kizukete iru to  
naze mata boku wa kimi no koto wo korizu ni ai suru no_

"Gaah! Don't say stuff like that, and that was Hiei-san."

"Yeah that much I understood." Seta replied snobby.

"What the hell do you wanna know then!" Sachi hissed.

"Is he your family as well? Does he live here? Is he single? Or is he, oh my gosh is he your boyfriend!" Seta rambled.

"No, yes, I don't know and NO!"

_  
_"What do you mean you don't know!"

_koushite boku wa ai suru koto wo wasurerarenai you da  
demo..._

"I just don't know ok? It's not like me and him are best friends or something like that."

"Well could introduce me to him?" Seta looked at Sachi pleadingly. "Please? Pretty pleaaaase!" Seta whined like a little kid, looking at Sachi with puppy dog eyes.

Sachi looked at her friend trying not to break under the evil cute puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Sachi got up and grabbed Seta by her wrist and took her with her to the kitchen.

_shinjiru koto wa shiawaku kizukarenai you ni  
hitori de naite ita kimi ni wakaranu you_

Sachi pushed Seta towards the seat Hiei was sitting to eat the food he had just grabbed and almost forced Seta to sit downin the chair next to him.

"Hiei-san this is Seta-chan, Seta-chan this is Hiei-san." Sachi blurted out bluntly before grabbing herself a glass of water.

Seta stared at Sachi dumbfounded but soon snapped out of it and looked towards Hiei and immediately started blushing again.

"H…he..hello…Hiei-kun." Seta stuttered before giggling.

Hiei didn't even glance over at the girl.

_kore ijou kore ijou wa kizutsukitakunai  
demo ima dake wa kimi dake wo ai shite itakatta_

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do kids." Sachi mocked before leaving the kitchen and going back to her study's hearing Seta giggle again.

After a couple of minutes Sachi threw down her pencil and sighed highly irritated because she wasn't able to concentrate.

Her stomach was turning and turning, she thought she was going to get sick.

She knew she wasn't, the frustration was starting to built up in her body, her blood was starting to boil as she paced back and forth in the living room.

She could hear Seta continue to try and start a conversation with Hiei.

Sachi groaned getting more frustrated by the second before… "Fuck it." She turned on her heel and stomped back into the kitchen, cursing silently under her breath.

_wasureyou to shita toki mo aru kedo ima wa dakishimetai_

"Shouldn't we be studying, Seta!" Sachi spit out venomously.

Seta looked up startled at her friend "H..hai." She got up a little confused with her friends behavior, but bowed lightly to Hiei before leaving the kitchen with Sachi behind her.

The gaze of two cold red eyes unknowingly to the hot tempered demoness were locked on her until she was out of sight.

Hiei got up from his seat, a little relieved to have the babbling ningen onna away from him and went back to the forest to train.

Sachi huffed and sat down in her chair again.

Seta calmly sat down next to her and started studying again.

Seta had been staring weirdly at her friend for the last couple of minutes who was trying to kill her homework with her pencil.

"Alright that's enough! Tell me what's wrong!" Seta said harsh, getting slightly irritated by the behavior of her friend.

_shinjiru koto ga shiawaku kimi no kako wo shitta  
wasurerarenai no wa kimi no kata na no ni_

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me! I know something is wrong, you suddenly start to act like some kind maniac! Did it have something to do with me talking to Hiei-kun?"

Sachi stopped smashing the point of her pencil into her homework but didn't look up to her friend.

"So that's it. You could have just told me you know. It's no big deal." Seta shrugged.

"There is nothing to tell!"

_kore ijou kore ijou wa kizutsukitakunai  
demo kimi dake wo chikara tsuyoku dakishimerarenai_

"Oh come on sweety then why did you freak out huh?"

Sachi stayed quiet and stared at her homework.

"Well you don't have to tell me the truth as long as you are truthful to yourself Sachi-chan."

Sachi sighed and finally looked at her friend.

"Gomen." She muttered.

Seta waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it."

"I…I just… I think…I…"

_hachigatsu itsuka hareta kumo no nai sora no naka de_

"Hello lady's!" Sachi got cut of by Kuwabara who swung the door open to the living room.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Sachi shrieked, afraid that he might have heard Seta and her talking.

"Outside. I had to do grocery shopping because…"

"Kurama-san had somethings to take care of." Sachi finished his sentence.

"You're not gonna tell me you're the only girl living in this house!" Seta said in disbelieve.

Sachi shrugged. "I do."

"Gah I'm jeallous, and I need to get going." Seta said, starting to pack up her stuff.

"Alright I'll see you again in school."

"Awh can't you stay a little longer?" Kuwabara whined while staring at her.

Seta chuckled nervously. "No I have to get going, or else my mom will kill me. It was nice to meet you…"

"Kuwabara." Kuwabara answered.

"Ok. Well anyway I'll be going then. Bye bye." She said, walking towards the door.

"Bye Seta-chan!" Sachi waved.

"What is that angel her name?" Kuwabara whispered at Sachi.

"Her name is Seta, she's out of your reach, she likes shorty."

"And short little kawaii koishii Sachi!" Seta yelled, waving goodbye before stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

"I'm gonna go outside." Sachi muttered to Kuwabara before leaving the house and going to the forest to the river.

_mou saigo da ne jimen ni hirogaru jibun wo mitsume_

Sachi sat down at the edge of the river and stared absentmindedly at the calmly flowing water.

"Do I really..?" Sachi whispered to herself, reaching out to the water, letting the cold water gently slip passed her fingers.

"Do you really what?"

Sachi's head shot back up only to have her blue eyes locked with…

_"kimi wo daite" "kimi wo mitsume" "kimi wo aishi" "kimi wo omou"

* * *

_

Kay here are the translations of the song I used ) Kyo written it with boku which is a male way of saying I which doesn't really fit right now but I didn't want to change it. And fanfiction still hates me because I coulnd't put the lyrics in it the way I wanted it.

deatte hajimete kizuita jibun no orokasa wo  
hito wo shinjirarenai mama hito wo kizukete iru to  
naze mata boku wa kimi no koto wo korizu ni ai suru no

(the first time we met, I noticed my own foolishness  
always unbelieving of people wounding people  
why didn't I learn of my love for you)

koushite boku wa ai suru koto wo wasurerarenai you da  
demo

(having done this I cannot seem to forget this love  
but)

shinjiru koto wa shiawaku kizukarenai you ni  
hitori de naite ita kimi ni wakaranu you  
(I believe in happiness I don't seem to notice  
alone I was crying I didn't seem to understand you)

kore ijou kore ijou wa kizutsukitakunai  
demo ima dake wa kimi dake wo ai shite itakatta  
(more than this more than this I don't want to be hurt  
but only now, it's only you that I wanted to love)

wasureyou to shita toki mo aru kedo ima wa dakishimetai  
(there's a time I made sure to forget, but now I want to hold you close)

shinjiru koto ga shiawaku kimi no kako wo shitta  
wasurerarenai no wa kimi no kata na no ni  
(I believe in happiness I knew your past  
I cannot forget in spite of you)

kore ijou kore ijou wa kizutsukitakunai  
demo kimi dake wo chikara tsuyoku dakishimerarenai  
(more than this more than this I don't want to be hurt  
but it's only you I cannot hold closely, reassuringly)

hachigatsu itsuka hareta kumo no nai sora no naka de

(August 5th in a sunny sky with no clouds)

mou saigo da ne jimen ni hirogaru jibun wo mitsume  
(already this is the end spread across the ground, staring at myself)

"kimi wo daite" "kimi wo mitsume" "kimi wo aishi" "kimi wo omou"

("I embrace you" "I stare at you" "I love you" "I will remember you")

Other translation: I made a mistake last time, ano uh or over there ?

Koishii/Koi Are ways to say lover and such.

Konbanwa Good evening.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it. Please review! 


	7. Panic

Fanfiction is once again giving me trouble and it's really pissing me off! Anyway I wanted to say sorry for not replying to any reviews but I had a lot on my mind so it sorta slipped my mind. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

READ NOTE ABOVE FIRST!

Sachi's head shot back only ta have her blue eyes locked with the emerald green eyes of Kurama.

"Nothing." She replied meekly.

Kurama discreetly raised a eyebrow. "Something bothering you, Sachi-san?"

Sachi shrugged before continuing to gaze at the moving water.

"Does it have something to do with one of the other people that live at the house?" Kurama asked, sitting down next to Sachi.

Sachi glanced up at him, narrowing her eyes.

A sly smile graced Kurama's lips.

"What makes you think that?"

"Just guessing a little."

Sachi rolled her eyes. "Don't play your little mind games with me Kurama-san. Just say what you want to say."

"I've got nothing to say, I'm not the one that's bothered by something."

"Who said I was?"

It stayed quiet for a while until Sachi surrendered under the silent treatment.

"Gah, I hate it when people do that." Sachi muttered. "Something is bothering me ok, happy now that you know? You want a cookie now!"

A small chuckle escaped Kurama's lips. "Doesn't it make you feel better to talk about it?"

"No." Sachi snapped. "What more do you want to know!" Sachi exclaimed after Kurama kept looking at her.

"Feel like sharing what's bothering you?" Kurama tried to hide his amused grin.

"You're really arrogant, you shouldn't feel so proud of making people talk Kurama-san."

"Who ever said I was proud of it?"

Sachi tilted her head and glared at him. "I can feel it."

"Ah yes, dragon demon's can feel others emotions."

"So you figured it out, good for you." Sachi grinned.

"You and Hiei seem to be very hostile towards each other." Kurama changed the subject.

"I can't stand him." Sachi said quickly, a little to quick. "He annoys the hell out of me!"

Kurama nodded thoughtfully. "He can be very cold."

"I could care less that's he's…cold as you call it."

"Then what does annoy you? Are you just annoyed by him because maybe you're afraid of him?"

"I am NOT afraid of anyone!"

"Are you sure about that, Sachi-san?" Kurama said, getting up.

"Very…" Sachi whispered, doubt evident in her voice.

Long after Kurama had left Sachi, Sachi still sat by the river thinking about what Kurama had said.

"_I don't fear anyone, especially not a little arrogant shrimp like him!" _Sachi scowled.

Sachi's eyes suddenly widened and she gasped. "I could touch her…" She muttered while staring at her hand as her thoughts went back to when she grabbed Seta's wrist to drag her to Hiei. _"How…?"_ She thought confused.

Sachi shook the thought of for now and got up and went back to the house.

Not bothering to greet the others as she entered the house she went up stairs to her room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here!" Sachi sneered as she entered her room, seeing Keiichi go through her stuff.

"Get the hell out, before I break your neck!" She yelled, stepping towards him.

Keiichi looked at Sachi weirdly at how extremely angered and agitated she was.

He shrugged, grinning and brushed past her, leaving her room.

"Spoiled little brat." Sachi hissed after him.

Sachi looked through her room to see if anything was missing.

Her eyes widened when coming upon her underwear drawer, opened and a mess.

"Keiichi!" Sachi thundered through the house while grabbing hold of her kodachi and storming through the hall to Keiichi's room.

She kicked his door open, her eyes darkening when seeing Keiichi holding in his hands one of her underwear pieces and looking at it proudly.

"You little closet perv!" Sachi growled holding her kodachi up.

Keiichi's face paled and he tried to hide the piece of clothing hopelessly behind his back.

A malicious grin appeared on Sachi's face. "Prepare to die!" She yelled making Keiichi shreek.

At the second Sachi was about to charge at him she was grabbed by her arms in a tight hold.

"Let me go, I'll kill him!" Sachi screeched.

"Calm down Sachi-san." Kurama spoke while trying to hold onto her arm at one side while Yusuke held onto her by her other arm.

"Yeah, Sachi-chan what did he do?" Kuwabara asked from behind them, trying to peek past them as Hiei stood next to him seemingly not caring about what was going on.

Keiichi cleared his throat, drawing the attention to him.

He was holding Sachi's clothing piece high up in the air while smirking proudly.

Sachi's face turned red with embarrassment and her eyes narrowed as the others their eyes widened, quickly followed by a loosening on the hold they had on Sachi.

She took her change and pulled herself loose and charged at the boy who was holding her underwear.

She grabbed him by the front of his hair and pulled the blade of her kodachi through the locks of hair, almost taking a long the skin of his for head.

She ripped the piece of clothing out of his hand after holding the loose locks of pitch black hair in front of Keiichi's face and dropping them on the ground while smirking maliciously.

Sachi quickly stuffed her piece of clothing in her pants pocket before turning around to leave, leaving Keiichi standing there looking dumbfounded at his locks of hair on the ground.

Sachi's smirk quickly faltered seeing the rest still standing by the door.

All four of them with a slight red face and Yusuke and Kuwabara also drooling.

Sachi bared her teeth making all four of them flinch as she walked towards them.

Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly moved aside to let Sachi pass with their arms in front of their face to protect themselfs from a possible smack in the head.

Sachi raised her hands but not to smack Yusuke and Kuwabara, her hands collided with the heads of Hiei and Kurama.

"What the hell you hitting us for!" Hiei snapped, rubbing the now sore spot on his head while glaring intensly at Sachi.

"I expected nothing less from those two." Sachi sneered, pointing a accusing finger towards Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"But from the two of you…" Sachi said looking back and forth from Kurama who was standing a little wide eyed while rubbing his head to Hiei who looked away annoyed.

Sachi shook her head before walking passed them to her room.

"What the hell did you do to my hair!" She heard Keiichi scream, finally realising what had just happened making her smirk proudly.

After cleaning up her underwear drawer Sachi laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to forget the embarrassing moment.

Not much later Sachi fell into a deep sleep….

_Sachi opened her eyes slowly_.

_Sachi sat up straight when seeing the dark, cold and empty room she was in._

"_No, no this can't be right…"_

_Sachi swallowed hard and stood up, walking to the door and turning the knob with a shaking hand._

_A bright flash blinded her vision._

_She backed up agains't a dirty cold, grey wall as her eyes darted around the room._

_The smell of sweat and blood filled her nostrill's making her shiver._

_She saw her old friends and clan mates train like their lives were depending on it. _

_As each clan member that was still in training knew, if they made even one mistake they would be tortured or killed._

_Sachi's eyes were locked on one person only though. "Mizu." She breathed quietly._

_There she was, training on her own even though it looked like she was about to collapse any second._

_One of the higher class demons seemed to notice and walked over to her with a filthy smirk plastered on his face._

_Mizu's fragile body started shaking, even though she tried so hard to hide it._

_Sachi flinched and her hands shot in front her eyes as she heard a fist collide with Mizu's jaw._

_When Sachi opened her eyes again she saw Mizu laying on the ground, curled up in a bowl to try and protect herself from the kicks she was receiving._

_Sachi stood nailed to the ground and her eyes unable to turn away from her friend in need as she heard her friend her ribs crack by the hits she was receiving. _

_To scared to help her friend Sachi pushed her back further agains't the wall._

_They beat up Mizu for so long that blood was dripping out her mouth._

_The demon only left her alone when Mizu lost consciousness_

_Again a bright flash blinded Sachi's vision._

_Now she was back in her room at the house._

_The smell of blood filled the entire house._

_She grabbed her katana and slowly walked down the hall, down the stairs to the living room._

_Sachi screamed in agony, finding Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiichi laying on the ground in their on puddle of blood._

_Sachi dropped herself on her knees next to Yusuke._

"_Yusuke, please!" Sachi cried while shaking him by his shoulders. "Yusuke-kun, say something." She begged._

_Suddenly she heard a scream from outside. "Kurama-san!" Sachi yelled, getting up, almost slipping because of the blood._

_She ran outside finding Kurama on the ground._

_She kneeled down next to him._

_Tears escaped her eyes as she saw the blood drip from the corner of his mouth._

"_Kurama-san." She whispered._

"_Where were you? This is al your fault….." Kurama choked._

"_What do you mean Kurama-san?" Sachi whispered._

"_You led him here, I thought you were our friend." Kurama spoke with the last bit of energy he had left, before his eyes fell shut._

"_Kurama!" Sachi cried._

_A mockingly chuckle met Sachi's ears._

_Sachi's gaze shot towards where the sound came from._

_Her eyes narrowed. "Aiden." She hissed._

"_Did you miss me, ai?." He spoke in his smooth and emotionless voice making shivers go up Sachi's back._

_She stood up and grabbed hold of her katana._

"_Tuh tuh tuh, I wouldn't do that if I were you ai." Aiden spoke as he took a step to the side._

_Sachi's mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide and she lowered her katana._

_There on the ground was laying Hiei, struggling to get up._

_Aiden laughed at Hiei's hurt form and kicked him back down to the ground._

"_Yamero!" Sachi's cracked voice echoed through the air._

"_How much do you want him to live, ai?" Aiden asked amused. "Would you give up everything ai?"_

_A helpless breath escaped her mouth, unable to speak she stared at the ground and nodded weakly._

"_Then come here, my pet."_

_Sachi forced herself to not puke of disgust from him._

_She dropped her katana to the ground and slowly walked towards him._

_When she reached him, he laid his hand on her head and she bowed through her legs and kneeled down in front of him, her gaze locked on the ground._

_She clenched her eyes shut as her tears fell on the ground._

"_Traitor." Hiei's voice met her ears._

_Her eyes shot open and she looked at Hiei, hurt and helplessness lingering in her eyes._

_Aiden stepped away as Hiei grabbed for his katana and made to lash out with it at Sachi._

"_Hiei, please don't." Sachi jumped to the side, barely able to avoid Hiei's katana._

"_Grab your weapon pet, you know you want to"Sachi heard Aiden's voice in her mind as she continued to dodge Hiei's katana._

"_No!" Sachi spoke while shaking her head in hopes of getting Aiden out of her mind._

"_Ai, you know you want him gone, the annoying pesk things he's stronger than you, that he can kill you. You don't want to die do you pet?"_

"_Stay out of my head!" Sachi yelled at Aiden who was smirking widely at the scene in front of him._

_Sachi clenched her eyes shut, and kneeled down with her arms covering her face, trying to block everything out, to scared to face any of it._

_A few seconds later everything stopped._

_Sachi slowly and hesitant opened her eyes again._

_Red orbs, wide open looked straight into her eyes._

_She shivered as something warm trailed over her hand._

_She looked up, still in a half kneeling position. "No.." She whispered defeated as she stared horrified at Hiei's not moving form._

_Her eyes shot down to her hand, seeing a trail of blood running over it._

_She followed the trail up the blade of the katana to Hiei's body as it pierced straight through his chest._

_Sachi gasped and pulled back, dragging the katana out of Hiei._

_Hiei fell forward and fell upon Sachi, knocking both of them to the ground._

_Sachi screeched in panic as the blood seeping out of Hiei's limp body hit her body._

_She pushed him of her in her panic and crawled away from him, breathing heavily._

_Aiden's maniacally laughter filled the air as Sachi dropped her bloodied katana on the ground like it was a disease. "My pet, look at what you did? You make me so proud."_

"_Shut up." Sachi spoke in a quivering voice._

"_Ai, you belong to me, you can never change. You're mine."_

"_NO! I did change. I am different now! You're wrong!"_

"_Look around you pet, they all died because of you, it's your fault." Aiden laughed loudly._

"_No, you're wrong!"Sachi cried while covering her ears with her hands trying to block Aiden's laughing out. _

"No!" Sachi yelled as she woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily.

She shot up in a sitting position, her eyes darted around the room. "It was just a dream." She breathed, trying to calm down while wiping the sweat of her for head with a shaking hand.

As she lowered her hand again she gave a small yell, seeing red liquid on her hand.

She wiped her hands past her cheeks and looked at them. "They're just tears." She calmed herself down.

"What if it was one of those visions again? What am I supposed to do! They can't die!" Sachi thought frantically.

Sachi's breathing calmed down as she came up with a plan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi Kurama, have you seen Sachi-chan?" Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "I haven't seen her all morning."

"Neither have I. Maybe we should go check." Kurama suggested.

Yusuke nodded and went up the stairs to her room.

"Sachi-chan!" Yusuke knocked loudly on her door. "Are you in there!"

After not getting a answer he opened the door, he frowned seeing that she wasn't in her room.

He continued searching the house until he reached Kurama again.

"I haven't found her anywhere in the house."

"Neither have I." Yusuke replied. "Now what do we do? I have the feeling something is very wrong. I heard her yelling last night"

Kurama nodded, looking in thought. "We should search the forest before drawing any conclusions."

Yusuke nodded.

After searching the parts of the forest that Sachi usually was they still hadn't found her.

At the second the were about to head back to the house a voice sounded from up in a tree.

"Looking for Sachi?" The person spoke with a cold voice.

Kurama looked up, not at all surprised by the person's presence. "Hai."

"We know where she is." The person spoke, jumping out of the tree.

It was a young woman, she looked only a little older than Sachi.

"Where is she then!" Yusuke started.

The young female rolled her eyes. "You can't go there alone so we are coming with you." She spoke, ignoring Yusuke completely.

"And who might _we_ be?" Kurama asked calmly.

The girl discreetly waved with her hand and out of the trees jumped three other girls.

"And you are?" Kurama asked.

"I am Nariko I am the leader of them." She said, pointing towards the other three girls. "And Sachi was one of my team untill Koenma decided otherwise."

"So you're Nari-san."

Nariko sighed. "That is how Sachi calls me yes. The others are Emiko, Shisha and Kasumi."

"Call me Emi!" Emi waved happily at them.

Kasumi bowed lightly while Shisha gave no reaction at all.

"Where are the other two spirit detectives?" Nari asked Kurama.

"Kuwabara is probably still asleep and Hiei is…."

"Right here." Hiei cut Yusuke off.

Yusuke looked up seeing Hiei leaning with his back against a tree.

"Just go get the other one so we can get going." Kasumi sighed annoyed.

Yusuke nodded and went on his way back to the house.

"Let's go." Nari said as soon as Yusuke was back with Kuwabara.

"Wait! Where the hell are we going!" Yusuke asked now getting annoyed with Nariko's arrogance.

Nari turned back to face him. "We're going to where Aiden is."

"Say what?" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Isn't that the guy…"

"That Sachi wants to kill? Yes he is." Nari cut him off. "That's why we have to get moving..._now_!"

Nariko waved with her hand as she started moving and the other three girls followed close behind.

"You better keep up!" Kasumi smirked, looking back at the three males before going after Nariko.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sachi slit down Desdemona's back as soon as she touched down on the ground.

Shivers ran up Sachi's back when standing in front of the building where she practically was a prisoner for years.

She could feel the presence of all the demons Aiden had turned and Aiden himself clearly.

Their emotions came over her in one big wave.

"Stupid mind binding clan." She cursed.

She swallowed hard and walked towards the building with Desdemona now in her smaller form again followed behind her.

When Sachi reached the building she came eye to eye with one of the four guards at the door.

"Aiden-sama does not approve of you being here." He spoke.

"I don't care." Sachi replied cold and emotionless. _"I'm going in anyway." _Sachi thought.

"We can't let you do that." The guard spoke as all four guards drew their weapons.

Sachi smirked. "I was hoping you would say that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what kind of demons are you?" Kuwabara asked, hardly being able to keep up with the rest of the group.

Emi took of the hat she was wearing showing of her cat ears.

"Cat demon?"

Emi shook her head while laughing lightly. "Half human, half cat demon. Kasumi-chan is half human and half fire demon and Shisha-chan is half dark demon and half human and I don't know exactly what Nariko-chan is. She controls electricity and thunder and stuff and she's changed just like Sachi-chan and is half human as well."

"Shisha is a dark demon as well but wasn't changed?" Yusuke asked, who was listening in on the conversation.

Emi shook her head. "No, there are still pure dark demons left and she is one of them. But she is connected with Aiden. She's Aiden's only real child." She whispered. "But don't ever bring it up near Shisha-chan, she'll kill you for sure."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Sachi had disposed herself of the guards she forced the doors open and went inside to immediately get attacked by others demons of the clan.

Sachi didn't even bother to draw her katana as her eyes turned black.

Sachi attacked her attackers, making sure they wouldn't be able to come after her a second time.

The further Sachi got in the building the more stronger demons she came upon.

By the time she was on the second floor she was breathing heavily and was gory from the dried blood on her clothes from the demons she disposed of.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is it?" Yusuke asked as soon as they arrived at a huge building.

"Hai." Emi replied.

"How the hell are we supposed to find her in this enormous building?" Yusuke asked in disbelieve.

"We just follow the trail." Nari said while walking towards the entrance.

"What trail…?"

"That trail." Kasumi replied, grinning excitedly pointing at the bloodied unconscious guards on the ground and beyond them where a trail of unconscious and dead bodies lay.

Even Kurama's eyes widened slightly at the thought that Sachi had cost all of this.

"Let's go." Kasumi said, hardly able to hide her excitement.

When Sachi reached the third floor she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did you miss me that much, ai?"

Sachi stomach turned, having to hear that voice again as she looked forward at the dark figure standing at the end of the room. "Aiden."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamero stop (it).

Ai love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Could things get even more confusing?

Yeahellow! I'm really sorry it took so long. School started again and my laptop still hates me so that's really the reason it took so long. But again I'm sorry.

Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own yyh.

* * *

"It's been such a long time, ai." 

"Not long enough." Sachi spat setting Desdemona down at a saver spot.

A sly grin appeared on Aiden's face.

Sachi grimaced and laid her hand on the handle of her katana.

"What brings you here, ai?" Aiden asked smooth, taking a step towards Sachi.

"Like you don't know." She whispered, her confidence already fading.

"Ah yes, you missed me."

Sachi rolled her eyes.

Sachi's arms dropped to her side numbly as she felt Aiden's hand on her shoulder.

She glared up at him, but her glare soon faded as she met his eyes.

Those eyes that froze up her entire body.

"Still as fragile as ever." Aiden smirked.

Suddenly Sachi's dream shot through her head again.

She spit at Aiden, her spit landing on his shoulder.

His eyes narrowed and his grip on her shoulder tightened.

Sachi gasped in pain.

"Somebody came between us." Aiden hissed.

"What us! There never was a us, ass!"

He gripped her chin roughly and made her look at him.

"I wont let anyone come between us!"

Suddenly Sachi's head filled herself with memories of her past.

"I will make you remember what happens if you abandon me again!" He growled.

"Stay out of my head!" Sachi hissed, gripping on to her head and clenching her eyes shot as the memories she tried so hard to push back resurfaced.

"Look at me." Aiden's demanding voice reached Sachi's ears.

Slowly Sachi opened her eyes and looked at him, distracted by the images of the screams and pain of her old friends in the clan who died because of Aiden's obsession.

"You will _not _leave again my pet."

* * *

"This is taking to long! We have to fucking hurry up!" Kasumi yelled impatient. 

"Chill out Kasumi!" Nari ordered.

"No! We're here walking like we have all the time in the world while Sachi-chan could be killed by now! Screw you people!" Kasumi roared as she took of running in search of Sachi.

"_Please be ok, Sachi-chan." _Kasumi thought.

"Damn that girl." Nari sighed.

"We better follow her." Emi said quietly before following after Kasumi, soon followed by the others as well.

Kasumi stopped dead in her tracks when seeing the sight in front of her.

She bared her teeth and narrowed her eyes. "Let her go!" She growled.

Aiden looked up from the numb body of Sachi he held close to him with one arm around her waist.

Aiden chuckled. "You want her back, little girl?" He mocked.

Kasumi's eyes inflamed. "I told you let her go!" She roared as fire started swirling around her arm.

"Kasumi don't!" Nari yelled, finally catching up to Kasumi but she was to late.

Kasumi slammed her fist onto the ground, letting the fires around her arms lose on the ground.

The flames went straight towards Sachi and Aiden.

At the second they were about to hit Sachi the flames split up in two and went around Aiden and Sachi and came together again behind Aiden and went straight at him.

Aiden didn't move at all as the flames were about to reach him.

At the second the flames were about to hit him a shield of black energy raised around Sachi and Aiden.

The flames were devoured by the black energy with ease.

Kasumi stood there dumbfounded at how her attack was so easily defeated.

She didn't notice the force of black energy coming towards until it was to late for her to dodge.

She yelped and covered her face with her hands in a desperate attempt to protect herself from the attack.

A few seconds later Kasumi looked up confused at why she wasn't dead yet.

Her eyes widened when she saw Shisha standing in front of her, protecting them with a shield of dark energy of her own.

"Shisha." Kasumi whispered.

Shisha looked back at Kasumi for a second, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Ah if it isn't my lovely daughter." Aiden spoke emotionless.

"You have your daughter right there in your arms!" Shisha spat.

Yusuke raised his eyebrows and looked at Shisha weirdly.

"Shisha-chin holds a little grudge towards Sachi-chan because Sachi-chan always seemed to be more important to Aiden than her." Emi explained, seeing Yusuke's weird expression.

"Who would want a father like that anyway…." Yusuke muttered.

"Even though Aiden may have done a lot of bad things and has not taken care of Shisha-san the way he was supposed to it is still her father, Yusuke-kun." Kurama explained.

"Whatever." Yusuke muttered.

"Emi." Kasumi said coldly, earning herself the attention from the young cat demon.

Emi looked up at Kasumi and nodded in understanding.

Emi and Kasumi charged at Aiden.

Emi, being a lot faster than the others in the team reached Aiden sooner and lashed out at him with her razor sharp claws.

Emi hissed as her attack was blocked by a clan member that had probably been waiting for the right moment to intervene.

There was no trace left of Emi's once so cute character as she lashed out at the guy who smirked as he thought he dodged her attack easily.

Emi tilted her head to the side and looked at him mockingly as a trail of blood trickled down his cheek.

"You bitch!" He spat.

Kasumi went to attack Aiden again as well but was hit to the ground by the energy field Aiden still had around Sachi and himself.

He laughed at her mockingly as she got back up, spitting out blood.

"Kasumi!" Nari yelled as she noticed another clan member who showed up, was about to attack her.

Kasumi looked up but before she even had the change to dodge it Nari was already in front of her, blocking the attack the clan member made with his sword with her sais.

"Pay attention!" Nari scolded Kasumi as she kicked the clan member away.

At this time Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei also started to join the fight as more clan members arrived.

At the moment that the clan members were about to lose Aiden stopped the fight by drawing all attention to him.

"Do you want her to die!" He yelled, as he had her turned around with a knife on her throat.

"Bastard!" Kasumi yelled as she looked into Sachi's eyes that seemed so empty right now.

It made Kasumi feel so desperate, she didn't want to lose Sachi.

Before Kasumi could even do anything Hiei was in front of Aiden, hit the knife away from Sachi's throat and pulled her away from him and held his katana against Aiden's throat.

Hiei glared intensely at Aiden who seemed to look rather surprised by what just happened.

Hiei faltered slightly as Sachi gripped onto Hiei's shirt and buried her face against his shoulder.

Without even realizing clearly that he did it Hiei tightened his secure grip around her waist, pulling her shivering body closer to him.

Aiden started laughing hysterically making everybody look at him like he just lost it.

He stopped laughing and fixed his gaze on Hiei. "You're the one who came between us." Aiden spoke coldly and threatening. "You'll pay."

Hiei smirked. "We'll see about that."

Aiden grabbed the blade of Hiei's katana in his hand but before he could do anything Kasumi was already about to attack him again.

She grabbed her daggers and pushed the points of the blades at both sides of his neck, with her arms crossed.

"And now what you're gonna do?" Kasumi mocked while smirking widely.

"Foolish child." Aiden sighed.

He turned Hiei's katana away from him and kicked Kasumi back so hard that when she hit the wall a crack appeared in it and she lost consciousness.

"We have to get the fuck out of here!" Nari yelled as even more clan members arrived.

Hiei pulled back, pulling his katana out of Aiden's hand, cutting his hand open.

Aiden went to attack Hiei but was stopped by Nari who unleashed her thunder on him with as much force as she could only making Aiden stumble back.

Hiei who wasn't about to just run from a fight was about to lash out at Aiden with his katana.

Emi stopped him by kicking against his hand.

"We only came her to get Sachi! We have to get out of here NOW!" She sneered, pulling him along by his sleeve.

Nari grabbed Kasumi and dragged her with her as Kurama picked up Desdemona who was in the same state as Sachi.

They all hurried themselves out of there.

When they were almost outside Sachi came back to her senses a little bit and started pushing herself away from Hiei.

"No, no." Her quivering voice sounded quietly as she tried to struggle away from Hiei.

"I can't leave!" She cried, finally succeeding in pushing herself away from Hiei.

She turned back and stumbled back.

She was grabbed by her wrist and swung around so roughly that she almost fell to the ground.

"Do you want us dead!" Kasumi who came to again yelled at her.

Sachi looked at her. "No! That's why I have to go back!"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"I have to kill him!" Sachi screamed frantically while trying to pull herself away.

"We don't have time for this." Hiei snapped, grabbing her wrist roughly and dragging her a long.

Once they were outside Sachi once again pulled herself loose and tried to go back.

Yusuke grabbed her by her arms and made her look at him. "What the hell are you doing Sachi-chan? This isn't like you." He spoke calmly and serious.

"Being serious isn't like you either!" She snapped.

"Just answer me!" Yusuke demanded.

Sachi averted her eyes to the ground. "He's gonna kill you all." She whispered quietly.

"What did you say?"

"He's gonna kill you all!" Sachi yelled looking back up at Yusuke.

"What makes you think that he can kill us?" Yusuke smirked.

"Don't act so damned arrogant, I saw it myself!" Sachi sneered, pushing Yusuke away from her with force.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked confused.

"He….he ..he just…" Sachi choked out as her tears began to spill.

"He just what?"

"Did you have a vision again Sachi-san?" Kurama asked calmly.

Sachi nodded her head shakily as she wrapped her arms around herself and dropped to her knees, crying.

"He just killed you all and I didn't do anything! I just let it happen!" Sachi choked out.

Everybody just stood in silence around the young girl who was breaking down in front of them.

Slender arms wrapped themselves around the crying girl.

Sachi's skin hardened within a second.

"It's not your fault. Nobody is going to die, I promise you." Kasumi's soothing voice sounded.

Sachi dropped her head numbly against Kasumi's shoulder as she continued to cry.

"It's gonna be ok, trust us." Kasumi whispered while holding her once so strong friend in a embrace.

* * *

Sachi sat in front of the river, her gaze locked with the moving water. 

This time it didn't sooth her.

She hugged Desdemona close to her as the dragon slept un peacefully in her arms.

As tired as Sachi was she refused to go to sleep, afraid of what she might dream about.

"You can't stay awake forever." Someone spoke from behind her.

"We'll see." Sachi muttered.

"Hn."

"Why are you here anyway?"

Sachi sighed when she didn't get a answer.

"Why do you let him control you?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't!"

"Then why are you here?"

Sachi grinned lightly when she didn't get a reply.

She carefully laid Desdemona down in the grass and patted her back.

"You know the fear of losing someone right? Then how can you ask me a question like that? He can take away everyone I care about, he did it before and I know he can do it again."

"And that's why you let him control you!" Hiei mocked.

"Any person with a heart would be afraid, but I guess you wouldn't know that!" She snapped.

"Hn, you think that your little fears are going to keep your friends save, you almost got them killed today because of that."

Sachi shot up from where she was sitting and glared at Hiei. "I never asked any of you to come after me!"

"If your stupid little friends didn't save you today, you'd probably still be in that guy's arms but I guess you wouldn't mind that now would you!"

"How dare you! I just tried to protect _you_….all." Sachi averted her gaze to the ground.

"You pretty much screwed that up." Hiei muttered.

"Why did you even save me if you hate me that much! You should have just left me there with him!" She sneered taking a step towards him.

"I should have!"

"Then why didn't you!" She yelled taking another step towards him.

She took another step towards him. "Well!" She roared, now standing face to face with him.

Within a second Hiei's hand was against the back of Sachi's head, pulling her roughly towards him.

Sachi froze as Hiei's lips hungrily met hers.

Without thinking she gripped his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him back.

Sachi's eyes fell closed as her body seemed to be standing on fire but at the same time seemed to be freezing.

Sachi felt her heart drop a little when Hiei's lips left hers.

When she opened her eyes again he was gone.

Shocked by what just happened Sachi stumbled back a little.

She slowly brought her fingers up to touch her slightly aching lips.

She slid down against a tree, sitting down in the grass, eyes wide open with confusion.

* * *

The next week were Sachi's finals, giving her a great excuse to completely ignore Hiei as he was doing to her as well. 

They didn't even yell at each other or give each other dirty glares they just ignored each other.

Sachi was on her way back home from the last day of the finals.

Two days from now she was going to hear is she passed them or not but she didn't really care.

When she opened the front door she was greeted by the cheering and clapping of Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara.

"What the hell are you people doing?" Sachi asked dully.

"Congratulating you!" Kuwabara snapped.

"What for? I don't even know if I passed." Sachi rolled her eyes.

"We're sure you'll ase them Sachi-chan."

"Ok….thanks for the gesture anyway." She muttered.

"Did you just say thank you!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Oh my god, are you sick!" Kuwabara exclaimed, laying his hand on Sachi's for head.

"Maybe we should take her temperature." Kurama chuckled.

"No I'm not sick! Is it so hard for you to believe that I can be nice to!" Sachi sneered, swatting Kuwabara's hand away. "Asswhipes!" She scoffed.

"Ah there is the old Sachi-chan we love." Yusuke joked.

"Shut up!" Sachi exclaimed, pushing past them and going into the kitchen to grab herself something to eat.

When she reached the kitchen she immediately turned around and left the kitchen again.

"What are you doing?" Kuwabara asked her, looking at her weirdly.

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore." She muttered, going up to her room.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other questionable and then looked at Kurama.

"What do you think is up with her this time?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke smacked him against the back of his head. "Don't say it like that baka!" Yusuke snapped.

"What did I do!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Kurama walked passed the arguing two and went to the kitchen where he found Hiei.

"Hello Hiei." Kurama greeted.

"What do you want, fox?" Hiei asked coldly.

Kurama chuckled. "You seem more cranky then usual."

"It's just your imagination."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What are getting at fox?"

"Maybe it's time you opened up to someone, Hiei."

"What the hell do you mean by that!" Hiei snapped, but soon found that Kurama had already left again.

* * *

"Yusuke, learn to eat properly." Kurama sighed. 

"Tell that to Kuwabara." Yusuke defended himself.

"You two are like little children."

"Good evening!" A high pitched voice echoed through the kitchen, making everybody in the kitchen flinch.

"Don't do that Botan! And what the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke snapped.

"Well…oh you're dining, I'll wait until you guy's are done." Botan replied.

"Just tell us why you're here." Yusuke sighed.

"Where's Sachi?" Botan asked.

"She said she went to train in the forest." Kurama said.

Botan nodded. "Perfect timing." She giggled as she clapped her hands together.

"As you all might know, it's almost Sachi's birthday and since she passed her exams and all I thought that maybe we could throw her a surprise party." Botan explained.

"We don't even know if she passed her exams yet." Kuwabara said with his mouth full.

"Swallow your food before you speak Kuwabara! And we do know that she passed her exams, Koenma told me so himself." Botan replied.

"Fine, when is her birthday?" Yusuke asked.

"In three day's."

"Three day's!" Yusuke exclaimed. "And you want to organize a party in that short time!"

"It's not like Sachi has a lot of friends." Botan shrugged.

"Duhh, who would want to be friends with her." Keiichi rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Sachi is a very nice person once you get to know her." Botan spoke up.

"I guess we should buy her a present than…" Yusuke trailed of.

"Smart thinking." Botan replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "We could invite Yukina and Seta that friend from her school. And I'll be there, and _all_ of you will be there." Botan continued, looking especially at Hiei who glared at her in reply.

"Shouldn't we invite her family as well?" Yusuke asked.

Botan shook her head. "No, she only has her mother and isn't really on good terms with her."

"Is that all that you came to see us for?" Kurama asked.

Botan looked up and tapped her lips with her finger. "Ah! No, I completely forgot. You guy's have a mission!"

"How can you forget to tell us that!" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I just forgot ok! Now let's go before Koenma gets mad!" Botan exclaimed.

"I'll go tell Sachi-chan." Yusuke said, getting up from his seat.

"Tell Sachi what?" Sachi replied dully while entering the kitchen.

"Good evening Sachi!" Botan chirped.

Sachi raised her upper lip. "Tell me what?" She said again, ignoring Botan's greeting.

"You have a mission." Botan replied happily.

"Oh joy!" Sachi mimicked Botan's tone of voice.

"Let's just go." Yusuke sighed.

"You sigh a lot lately Yusuke-kun, getting old?" Sachi grinned.

"Shut up shorty!"

"I'm not that short!"

"That's true, shrimp is shorter." Kuwabara said, nodding in agreement.

"Shut up baka!" Hiei sneered.

"Or else what?"

"Alright let's go." Kurama cut them of before they would start fighting again.

"Hn."

"Fine."

* * *

"Nice of you all to come, but what took you so long?" Koenma said annoyed. 

"Botan forgot because she went on and on about the supri…."

"Shut up, Kuwabara!" Botan hissed as she smacked him against the back of his head.

"Right…" Koenma raised his eyebrows.

"What is the mission about?" Yusuke asked.

"Someone wants to see Sachi."

"How is that a mission?" Sachi raised a eyebrow mockingly.

"Don't start with me today, Hisoka! It's someone of your fathers clan."

Sachi suddenly became serious. "Someone of the Dragon clan? What would they want from me?" Sachi narrowed her eyes, not trusting this one bit.

"I don't know and that's why the others are going with you."

Instead of arguing like Sachi usually did she nodded.

"_What could they want from me, after I killed my father…. This must be serious."_ Sachi thought.

"When does he want to see me?"

"Now." Koenma replied, opening a portal.

As soon as they were all through the portal it closed again.

Sachi looked around her, hoping that she was able to recognize where she was.

They seemed to be in a old building, it seemed to be a old abandoned castle.

"Do you know this place, Sachi?" Botan asked.

"No…I don't..WAIT what the hell are you doing here!" Sachi exclaimed pointing at Botan accusingly.

"I'm here for moral support." She giggled.

Sachi chuckled and shook her head. "Whatever Botan."

"Let's go." Yusuke said, waving his hand in the air for the others to follow him.

As Sachi followed closely behind Yusuke she got more nervous by the second.

She pulled the hood of her hoodie up and stuffed her hands in her pants pockets anxiously.

"I already thought you would bring your friends." A voice echoed through the almost empty room they just entered.

* * *

Review kodosai. :) 


End file.
